The Miraculous Academy
by 77Stars
Summary: Y donde los Portadores aprenden a usar sus poderes milagrosos ante lo que más tarde descubrirán que es una amenaza ancestral... (Universo alternativo, divergencia del canon, Fox!Lila, entre otros).
1. Prólogo

¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es la magia? _Eso ni existe, _pronunciarás una vez te lo plantees.

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí es real? ¿Y qué tal si también te contara que, en estos momentos, se está liberando una batalla silenciosa?

Quizás ahora mismo no lo entiendas. Probemos a sumergirnos en las profundidades del bosque para que veas...


	2. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y de la compañía Zag. La base de la historia tampoco es mía, es inspirada en la obra "Escuela Para Prodigiosos", de CastielPonmeEn4. Tengo permiso para emplear la idea. La forma en la que se desenvuelve, sin embargo, es completamente distinta.**

* * *

En un lugar lejano, inmerso en las profundidades del más frondoso bosque, yacía una enorme mansión blanca y marmórea recubierta por altas vallas. Un claro de luz dejaba relucir todo su esplendor.  
Imponente, sí. Hermosa, también. Pero... ¿qué era? ¿Desde cuándo te encontrabas mansiones tan grandes en medio del bosque? ¿_Quién_ en su sano juicio viviría allí?

* * *

—¡_Maîtr_e! —gritó una dama de unos treinta años recorriendo, desesperada, los anchos pasillos—. ¿¡Puede hacer el favor de aparecer!? ¡Maître!

Su acento francés y melódico resonaba como una canción inmersa en frustración.

—Je, je... ¿Otra vez te perdiste? —La voz de un anciano resonó por los pasillos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba allí. ¿Teletransportación? Quién sabe.

—¿¡Cómo pretende que no me pierda en semejante caserón!?

—Ya, ya, cálmate, _LeeLe_e. El león que pretende domar las manadas nunca logrará cazar la gacela.

—¿Ya está otra vez con sus... acertijos? Así no hay quién le entienda. ¡Y no me diga LeeLee!

—Señor maestro —Una pequeña criatura verde semejante a una tortuga intervino en la conversación—, todo está listo. Deberíamos proceder a avisar a los futuros héroes.

—Excelente, Wayzz —respondió el mayor—. _Paôn_, por favor, envía las cartas a cada destinatario.

—Está bien, Maître. Si encuentro mi despacho algún día, claro —finalizó _Paôn_con sorna.

La joven de treinta continuó deambulando por los pasillos, mientras sus tacones sonaban armónicamente como un pequeño compás.  
Definitivamente, aquello no era una mansión.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, la claridad del Sol la cegaba. Odiaba despertarse a horas tan tempranas cuando no era necesario.

«Estúpida costumbre del _Collège_», murmuró, levantándose, a la par que liberaba un sonoro bostezo.  
Buscó ropa muy lentamente, con unas notables ojeras. Había estado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada diseñando prendas, sombreros, bolsos...

Peinó sus cabellos azabache en las coletas que tanto la caracterizaban.  
Una vez se consideró _aceptable_, bajó hasta la cocina. Allí sus padres la esperaban mientras preparaban el desayuno. Pero, hoy había algo raro. Estaban demasiado... emocionados.  
«¿Y ahora qué pasa?», pensó ella, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una silla de madera tallada.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó su madre con alegría, parecía imposible retirar aquella sonrisa de su rostro—, ¡lee esto!

—¿Eh? Veamos... —Ella le entregó una extensa carta—. _Blablabla_... Academia... _Blablabla_... Admitida... _Blablab_... ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Mi-Miraculous!? ¿¡He-ro-í-na!? ¿¡Yo!?

—¡Tú! ¡Marinette, vas a ser una Superheroína! ¡Vas a proteger la ciudad! —clamó el padre, eufórico, mientras abrazaba a su hija (la cual todavía permanecía boquiabierta).

—_Ababa... __Eh-eh__... Esto... Es..._ ¡Increíble! Pero... ¿¡cómo voy a hacer semejante cosa!? ¡Yo no sirvo para heroína! —gritó la chica, Marinette. Ahora permanecía preocupada. ¿Por qué la habían escogido a ella? Era algo que no alcanzaba a entender. ¿Qué tal si se habían equivocado? Aunque no es que hubiese muchas _Marinettes_ en el barrio...

—¡Vamos! Si te han escogido, será por algo. Toma, venía esta cajita adjuntada. La carta dice que la abras si aceptas la invitación —comentó la figura materna, tratando de convencer a su hija.

—Pe... pero... yo... —la muchacha desconfiaba de sí misma: no se veía apta para ser una figura de ¡semejante! importancia.

—Ya verás que lo harás bien... Allí te enseñarán a ser superheroína, no te preocupes. ¡Tendrás compañeros! —continuó, persuasivo, el padre; procurando que no se le quemasen las tostadas que pretendía desayunar.

—¿¡Compañeros!? ¡Aún peor! Esto va a ser difícil...

* * *

Tarde o temprano, la chica terminó por aceptar. Qué remedio. Pese a sus inseguridades, por nada en el mundo querría decepcionar a sus padres. Desayunó con normalidad y volvió a su cuarto, donde empezaría a preparar sus maletas.  
Y donde abriría la pequeña caja, claro está.

—Vamos a ver... Tengo que abrir esto, ¿no? —Tomó con cuidado la caja y levantó la tapa superior, para observar unos hermosos pendientes rojos moteados y... ¿una luz que la cegó?—. ¡Aaaaaaaah!

—_Bonjour_, señorita Dupain-Cheng. Soy Tikki, tu Kwami —Una servicial criatura similar a una mariquita apareció ante sus ojos, mirándola con curiosidad y simpatía.

—¿¡Q-qué eres tú!? —alcanzó a decir la joven, de sopetón.

—Soy y seré tu compañera durante mucho tiempo. Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación. ¿Quieres que te explique un poco en qué consiste todo?

—¿¡M-mucho tiempo!? —la pelinegra se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Sí, más allá de la finalización de la enseñanza —la de puntos negros reía grácilmente, le causaba gracia la reacción de su nerviosa portadora.

—Espera, espera, espera; espera, espera, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a pasar allí?

—Um... bastante... pero, debemos continuar. ¿Quieres que proceda a explicarte qué soy?

—Ah... C-claro...

—Bien. Soy un Kwami, es decir, una especie de espíritu cuántico capaz de otorgar el poder de la creación a quien se ponga estos pendientes. Cuando lleguemos a la Academia, empezarás a entrenar para ser una gran superheroína conocida como _la guerrera de los puntos negros_, aunque el nombre oficial lo podrás escoger tú. Tu poder se basa en la buena suerte y la ya mencionada creación, y tu arma será un yoyó.

—¿... En serio...? No sé si seré capaz, Ti-Tikki... —Marinette trataba de procesar la información, realizando extraños gestos con su dedo índice.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Ya verás que lo vas a hacer genial! De todos modos, en la Academia te enseñarán a dominar bien tus poderes —La Kwami movía sus pequeñas y adorables patas de manera frenética.

—Bueno..., si es así..., c-creo que podría aceptar... —Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, una pequeña parte de sí estaba intrigada.

—¡Genial! Empieza a prepararte, pronto vendrán a buscarte.

La joven azabache se miró al espejo. Su mirada, llena de dudas, debía desaparecer si quería continuar; se planteó.

Comenzó a preparar sus maletas con neceser y útiles básicos más ropa sencilla. _¿Cómo será la Academia?_, pensó, _¿y mis compañeros?_ A pesar de que Tikki le había asegurado que sería genial, Marinette Dupain-Cheng seguía llena de inseguridad.  
Como siempre.

* * *

Pasaron las horas.  
A las nueve de la noche, una limusina mediana color carmesí con pequeños detalles dorados se estacionó junto al apartamento de la familia Dupain.

—Es hora de irse... Mamá, papá -dijo fijamente la azabache. Se despidió de sus padres, melancólica y taciturna, y se adentró en aquel coche tan peculiar. No pudo distinguir quien lo conducía, aunque tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Lo único que dominaba su mente en aquel momento eran las dudas y los intentos por evitar llorar al ver su querido hogar alejarse ante sus ojos.

Pronto cerró estos, mientras las estrellas bailaban a su alrededor y la Luna guiaba con su luz el viaje. Cayó pronto en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—Marinette, hemos llegado —comentó la criaturilla roja, frotando la mejilla de su portadora—. Despierta, ya ha amanecido... hace rato.

—¿E-eh...? Woaaaaah... —Nada más abrió los ojos, vio ante sí el frondoso bosque verde esmeralda y la institución marmórea que pronto pisaría.

Salieron del coche, siendo que Marinette se quedó pasmada observando el edificio. Había unos pocos chicos aparentemente de su edad caminando; pero no notó ningún profesor.  
Puso un pie tras la valla. Podía sentir un aura poderosa en aquel lugar.  
Dio otro paso. Los chicos que ya estaban allí no tardaron en fijar su vista sobre ella. Pero ella no se inmutó, apenas podía fijarse en el gran edificio.

—_Ciao_! ¿Tú también eres una Portadora? —una voz risueña la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Soy Lila Rossi, Portadora del mejor Kwami que puedas imaginar.

—_Ahm_... H-hola, Lila... Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, encantada. Soy la Portadora de la Kwami mariquita —se presentó Marinette, bastante roja y algo nerviosa.

—Yo poseo a la Kwami zorro —«Parece agradable», pensó Marinette ante su compañera—. ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? Yo podré crear ilusiones según me dijo él, Trixx.

—Yo... bueno... tengo un yoyó... y tengo el poder de la creación... pero no entendí mucho, la verdad.

—_Pffff_, ¿en serio? Tienes que tener algo más, sé que mis poderes son los mejores pero tendría que haber equilibro —rio la más segura, apoyando su mano sobre Marinette; cosa que la puso más nerviosa.

—De hecho, Lila, los poderes del _Ladybug__Miraculous_ son los más poderosos regularmente. Que esta no sepa utilizarlos no es problema de Tikki —interrumpió Trixx, examinado a Marinette de arriba a abajo con superioridad—. No me convences.

—¡Trixx! Marinette sí sabe utilizarlos, tan sólo necesita probarlos —discutió Tikki encarando a la naranja.

—¿El más... poderoso? Increíble... —murmuró Marinette a la par que su aparente nueva amiga.

Lila Rossi era una chica mediana, morena, de ojos oliva y cabello espeso cual chocolate. Se veía segura de sí misma, _sincera_, fuerte. Aunque la sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro, inquietaba a Marinette. ¿Ocultaría algo?

—Bueno... lo dudo, la verdad, sin ofender —lo que Marinette no sabía era que la castaña también era un tanto... _peculiar—__._ ¡Ven, vamos a conocer otros portadores!

—¡_Ahhh __ahhhhhh_! —chilló la azabache, mientras que Lila la agarraba del brazo y echaba a correr.

—¡Hey, Adrien! —exclamó ésta—. Mira, esta es Marinette, la Portadora mariquita.

—_Bonjour_, Marinette ! Soy Adrien Agreste, portador del _Cat__Miraculous_; y este glotón de aquí es Plagg, mi Kwami —saludó él con un notable acento francés y un aura carismática. Su rostro mostraba que estaba ansioso. _Ansioso por hacer amigos._

—¿Eres de Francia? -musitó la azabache mientras una centella atravesó sus ojos celestinos. _Quizás sí pueda sentirse como en casa... aunque no hemos salido de Francia_, se dijo.

—¡Sí! Se me hace curioso que no lo sepas —rio él. Era alto, moreno, rubio... guapo—_. _Soy modelo, parisino.

—Yo también soy de París, que curioso —trató de socializar la azabache observando los ojos esmeraldas del chico.

—Pues, yo soy de Italia —se interpuso Lila—. De Valle de Aosta, si buscamos ser exactos. Queda cerca de Francia.

—Se te nota, por el acento —comentó Adrien desviando su mirada hacia la castaña.

-—¡_Heeeeey_! ¡Hola! —Una voz cantarina interrumpió—. ¿También sois portadores? ¡Soy Rose Lavillant, portadora del Kwami cerdito! Es adorable, ¿a que sí? ¿Y vosotros?

—Hola, Rose.

Los tres chicos procedieron a presentarse. Rose también era rubia, de tez un poco más blanca, algo más bajita y ojiazul. Se veía más alegre, habladora, risueña e incluso _infantil_. Adorable, pensó Marinette.

—Yo soy Juleka Couffaine, portadora del _Rabbit__Miraculous_ —La áspera voz de una segunda chica pudo escucharse detrás de la primera. Ésta, Juleka, parecía más _cerrada_ y tímida. Pálida, de ojos rojos, pelo negro con mechas violetas y alta—. Un gusto...

—¿Cuántos portadores somos? —preguntó Marinette, sorprendida de ver tantos chicos prodigiosos.

—No lo sé, muchos, supongo —contestó Adrien, aportándole a su Kwami otro pedazo de queso. ¿Desde cuándo los gatos comen queso?

«_Riiiiiiiiiiing_», de pronto, el extenso sonar de un timbre los sorprendió a todos y a la vez les indicó que debían entrar.  
Uno por uno fueron adentrándose en el edificio, hasta llegar a Marinette. Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y vio como la gran verja se cerraba lentamente. «Supongo... que este es el comienzo de una nueva vida», pensó, nostálgica.

—¡Marinette, vamos! —exclamó Adrien, observando a la azabache.

—Ah... ¡Y-ya voy! —respondió la francesa subiendo con torpeza las escaleras.

_Pronto, muy pronto, se convertiría en una nueva heroína._

* * *

_Bueno. Este es el prefacio. La verdad, tengo más de veinte capítulos escritos y trataré de subirlos lo más rápido posible, puede que con algunas ediciones._  
_Esta obra está publicada en Wattpad, la estoy trasladando porque prefiero este servidor. No, no la robé, soy la autora x,d. Pretendo continuarla aquí._

_Como podréis observar, este es un AU en el que varias cosas cambian. Fue escrito antes de que se revelaran los poderes de los demás Miraculous, así que la Tortuga y la Abeja tienen poderes distintos que me gustan más. Heh. Y los Miraculous son asignados de forma distinta a la serie. Por ejemplo, Lila es el zorro. Tranquilos, Alya sigue viva (?_


	3. Conocerse

Nada más entrar, fueron guiados por un hombre de unos cuarenta años hasta un gran auditorio con varias sillas. Inmediatamente, los jóvenes portadores se vieron obligados a sentarse en éstas. Una vez todos lo hicieron, al 'escenario' acudió un hombre de baja estatura, anciano, vestido con una túnica verde oscura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo e incluso de su rostro. El Ministro Antiguo, decían por ahí.

—Bienvenidos a la _Miraculous __Academy_ —comenzó—. Soy el director y fundador de esta institución. Elegidos y elegidas, me enorgullece decirles que en los próximos años aprenderán a ser grandes y memorables héroes. Desarrollarán sus habilidades, tanto físicas como magias y aprenderán a trabajar juntos. Lucharán, sufrirán, y victoriosos saldrán; contra el malvado _Hawk __Moth_, poseedor por desgracia de uno de los prestigiados Miraculous.

—Así es, queridos... elegidos —Una mujer con atuendo peculiar similar a un pavo real se hizo presente—. Soy la subdirectora, Portadora del Miraculous del Pavo Real. Será un gusto guiarles en su periplo para encaminarse hacia el bien. Tendrán profesores, portadores de estas joyas ancestrales hoy llamadas Miraculous, que los instruirán en su camino y darán libertad a sus poderes. Este no será un camino fácil, mas ustedes lo han aceptado y deberán atravesarlo. Ahora, procederemos a enseñarles la institución; entregarles sus uniformes e informarles de quien será su compañero de habitación.

«¿Compañero de habitación?», pensó nuestra azabache. No se esperaba tener que compartir habitación en semejante edificio. _¿Qué tendrán en el resto del edificio?_

—Comencemos: Adrien Agreste —llamó con firmeza la subdirectora.

—¡Voy! —exclamó el chico, levantándose. Le fue entregada una túnica corta negra con detalles verdosos, mayas holgadas grises y botas negras.

—¡Lila Autunno-Rossi!

—¡Voy! —A ella le fue entregada una túnica similar a la del rubio; pero naranja con detalles blancos y negros.

Bourgeois, Bruel, Césaire, Couffaine... Diferentes túnicas colores variados, al parecer personalizadas para cada Portador. Una vez entregada su respectiva túnica a la última persona, Sabrina Raincomprix, procedieron a revelar las parejas para dormitorio.

—... Estas parejas han sido seleccionadas por mi mano de Ministro, y, a mi parecer, favorecerán la convivencia. Cabe destacar que, para esto, se separan los dos sexos; por esto, habrá dos habitaciones con tres individuos. Serán rotatorias y a medida que avancemos irán cambiando, pero de momento quedarán así: Adrien Agreste y Nino Lahiffe; Lila A. Rossi y Chloé Bourgeois; Alya Césaire y Marinette Dupain-Cheng; Juleka Couffaine y Rose Lavillant; Max Kanté y Lê Chiên Kim; Alix Kubdel, Mylène Haprèle y Sabrina Raincomprix; y, por último, Ivan Bruel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg y Luka Couffaine. Recuerden su pareja, no se admitirán preguntas. Bien, ahora tienen dos horas exactas para recorrer el edificio, ir a sus aposentos y comer lo que hayan traído o lo que se les ofrezca en la cafetería.

Una vez dada por terminada la bienvenida, fueron guiados por aquella —aparentemente severa— mujer hasta las distintas salas del edificio. Finalmente, ella los escoltó a sus habitaciones. Cada pareja recibió una llave de un color en específico que coincidía con el color de la puerta de su respectivo cuarto; que debía guardar cuidadosamente. La subdirectora, con sus aires elegantes y regios, se retiró a su propio despacho.  
Entraron entonces a sus respectivas habitaciones; constituidas por dos camas pequeñas paralelas, mesitas, un armario, casilleros y dos pequeñas lámparas.  
Todos los alumnos estuvieron ordenando sus cosas, deshaciendo sus maletas, explorando la Academia... hasta que, a las dos, una gran campana resonó. Los que habían atendido al discurso de los directores, supieron que debían ir al comedor. Los demás, sólo deambularon por ahí preguntando. Pero, finalmente, llegaron todos.

El comedor, para su sorpresa, no estaba abierto. Poseía una gran puerta marrón con decorados rojos, la cual estaba bloqueada. A paso lento llegó la subdirectora. Vestía un simple traje negro con detalles bordados y el símbolo de la Academia; pero todavía conservaba una especie de máscara azul sobre su rostro. Ésta les explicó:

—Bien, alumnos. Este es el comedor de la Academia. Como es obvio, entrarán aquí a desayunar, comer y cenar. Pero antes de eso, les ruego que se repartan en grupos de cuatro; ya que esta es la capacidad total de las mesas. Estos grupos, advierto, serán permanentes. Tienen cinco minutos para decidirlos —y se fue. ¿Es que no los acompañaría?

La azabache quedó confusa, ella no conocía a nadie —en realidad sí, pero no demasiado— y no sabía con quién juntarse. Vio como todos hablaban entre sí, y ella permanecía inmóvil; hasta que alguien la agarró del brazo y la arrastró junto a otros dos jóvenes.

—¡Vamos, Marinette! —exclamó el brazo captor. Tenía una voz alegre y fuerte.

—¡¿Alya?! —exclamó la pelinegra, tras darse cuenta de que su compañera de habitación era quien la agarraba. Parecía que habían hecho buenas migas.

—Con Marinette somos cuatro —Finalmente, Alya se detuvo, delante de un chico moreno y de Lila Rossi, la chica que le había hablado antes.

—Marinette —dijo Lila, saludando a su conocida con un grácil movimiento de mano.

—Eh... hola. Soy Nino Lahiffe, Portador del Turtle Miraculous —saludó cordialmente el chico.

Los demás grupos estaban repartidos de esta manera: Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste, Sabrina Raincomprix y Kim Le Chiên. Rose Lavillant, Mylène Haprèle, Alix Kubdel y Juleka Couffaine. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel, Luka Couffaine y Max Kanté.  
Pasados los minutos, pudieron entrar al comedor. Era un sitio grande con cocinas a la vista, y cuatro mesas alejadas entre sí, con una mesa más grande en el centro. Cada grupo se sentó en alguna de las cuatro mesas menores, esperando a poder coger su comida. En la mesa central se sentaron el director, la subdirectora y cuatro profesores.

El primer grupo en levantarse fue el de Alya. La comida que allí servían no tenía buena pinta, ni el agua parecía potable. De comer, se podía escoger entre "puré antigravedad de zanahoria" o "sopa aguada de pollo con plumas", definían los alumnos. Ellos afirmaban observar bacterias nadando a braza sobre el agua y haciéndoles gestos que amenazaban con asesinarlos... pero, como ya se ha dicho, eran meras exageraciones. La comida sabía bien, y el agua no tenía ningún tipo de sabor extraño.

Al terminar, los grupos se disolvieron y ascendieron a su respectivo piso —los chicos dormían en un piso inferior, las chicas en el superior—, o continuaron con la exploración del lugar. Tenían todo el día libre, pues, y la tarde ameritaba algo que hacer.

* * *

Marinette se puso su pijama blanco de flores rosas, pensando en dibujar un rato antes de tener que dormir. Había estado todo el día en su habitación, intercambiando unas pocas palabras con su compañera. Definitivamente, la asiática no era buena socializando.  
Ésta, por el contrario, continuaba con su ropa ordinaria. Tenía pensado ir a la habitación de sus compañeros y charlar un rato.  
Los demás, por lo general, iban a dormir, ordenar o charlar.

—¡Mari! Voy a ir a la habitación de Lila, ¿vienes? Todas las chicas vamos a hacer una pequeña pijamada para conocernos —dijo finalmente Alya, tras haber recogido algunos objetos en su mochila de viaje.

—Eh... ¿eso puede hacerse? N-no creo que sea apropiado... Digo, que tampoco va a ser malo... Pero además iba a dibujar un rato... —respondió la azabache.

—¿Tú sola? ¡Vengaaa! Lo pasaremos genial, ya verás... —apenas se conocían, pero Alya era una chica de moral bien definida; no iba a dejar apartada a su nueva conocida.

—B-bueno, está bien...

Ambas jóvenes salieron hasta la habitación contigua, la cual pertenecía a Lila A. Rossi y Chloé Bourgeois, las excéntricas damas de la Academia.

—¡Bienvenida, Mari! —saludó nuevamente Lila, que estaba arrodillada en la alfombra central (cortesía de la Rossi) junto a Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine y Mylène Haprèle. Chloé se encontraba sobre su cama, mientras Sabrina Raincomprix le pintaba las uñas de los pies. Alix Kubdel se hallaba en la cama de la castaña, sentada de manera extraña pero, según ella, _cool_—. Puedo llamarte así, ¿no?

—Esto... claro —Tanta simpatía extrañaba a la francesa. Pero, en el fondo, lo agradecía.

—Oh, hola, Marinette... —"saludó" agriamente Bourgeois sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

—Chloé... —Le correspondió esta con notable antipatía. Parecían ya conocerse.

—_Troncas_, ¿os pasa algo o qué? Se supone que venimos a divertirnos, no a intentar matarnos con la mirada —intervino la de cabellos rosas, dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

—Tú calla, _gnomo de jardín __—_la rubia permanecía a la ofensiva. Estaba notablemente cabreada. Nadie sabía por qué.

—Vamos Chlo, intenta ser un poco amable... aunque te cueste —dijo con calma Mylène.

—¿Amable? ¡Pero si ya todo el mundo me ama! —exclamó ésta indignada.

—Chloé... —La Kwami abeja finalmente habló—, ellas tienen razón, relájate e intenta hacer buenas migas con ellas. Eres una diva, pero una diva amigable, ¿no? Palabra de Kwami.

—Ugh... —gruñó la rubia, sonrojándose, notablemente avergonzada—. A ver, lo primero es presentarse. Me llamo Chloé Bourgeois, y esta es mi Kwami Pollen. Yo me transformo en Queen B.

"¿De dónde ha sacado tanta organización?", pensó la azabache mientras observaba la firmeza con la que hablaba la rubia. Sí, como era de esperar, aquellas dos eran enemigas de antaño. "Esperemos que se hagan amigas", pensaban las demás chicas. Tenían que ser un grupo sólido, ¿no?

—Y-yo soy Sabrina Raincomprix, mi Kwami es Chuu. Me transformo en Muss —prosiguió la pelirroja que estaba junto a Chloé.

—Mi nombre es Lila Autunno-Rossi, aunque soy más conocida como Lila Rossi a secas; soy la Portadora de Trixx. Mi álter-ego es Rena Rouge —La misteriosa castaña habló de repente con su característica voz cantarina.

—Y yo soy Alya Césaire, porto a Valee. Transformada soy Aureum Poule —Alya se descalzó, sentándose entre Myléne y Marinette.

—Me llamo Rose Lavillant, mi Kwami es esta adorable cosita llamada Iink. Cuando me transforme seré Pigtale. ¡Un placer conoceros a todas! —Rose prosiguió con alegría.

—Yo soy Juleka Couffaine. Esta es Cotti. Transformada me llamo Blanc Hole —La pelinegra sucedió a su amiga.

—Pues yo soy Mylène Haprèle; porto a Xaai, y mi forma de superheroína es Chèvrèle —La amigable regordeta dijo.

—Una servidora es Alix Kubdel, Portadora de Rroa. Mi forma heroína es Tigresse des Cierges —la bajita pelirrosa siguió.

—Y yo... Y-yo soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mi Kwami es Tikki y transformada soy... Ladybug... —se presentó, con timidez, Marinette.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con calma Mylène—, debemos irnos conociendo. ¿Alguien quiere contar algo?

—Por excelencia, yo —respondió Chloé levantándose—. Mi padre es el alcalde de París, un prestigiado hombre de negocios. Yo soy su legítima heredera.

—Mi madre es una gran cocinera de altos restaurantes, y mi padre tiene grandes conocimientos de la fauna —Alya se levantó.

—Mi hermano también es un portador, el más mayor de la academia. Se llama Luka y porta al perro —Juleka habló calmadamente.

Aquel grupo de chicas continuó hablando. Algunas, como Chloé o Lila, participaban frecuentemente y sugerían temas de conversación. Sin embargo, otras como Sabrina o Marinette casi ni hablaban... Nunca pueden faltar chicas tímidas en un grupo. Otras como Alix o Juleka contestaban a lo que les parecía conveniente, como si estuvieran ausentes y de vez en cuando volviesen. Pero por lo general les fue bien.  
Cuando dio el toque de queda, una gran campana resonó por la institución; como la que había avisado para la cena. Los alumnos tenían veinte segundos antes de que las luces se apagaran. El grupo de chicas se disolvió, y en aquella habitación solamente permanecieron Lila y Chloé.

Alya y Marinette volvieron a su habitación, y rápidamente se metieron en sus camas. Nada más acomodarse, la luz que iluminaba su cuarto se extinguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; dejándolas en plena oscuridad, con los tenues rayos de luz de la Luna creciente.  
Pasó un minuto en silencio. Marinette ya comenzaba a dormir, a pesar de que unas _mariposillas _en su estómago le hacían unas insoportables cosquillas. Pero no cosquillas de las que te hacen reír, otro tipo de cosquillas. Esos nervios molestos dentro de ti. No paraba de pensar en el gran peso que le conllevaría ser una Superheroína... Pero la voz de su compañera la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Tsss... Marinette... —susurró la morena.

—¿Qué pasa, Alya? —musitó la pelinegra, con una voz cansada y algo más grave de lo habitual.

—Cuando estábamos con las chicas no pude preguntarte, pero ahora... Oye, nena, ¿te gusta alguien?

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. Fue imposible verla, pero se había sonrojado hasta más no poder. Pensó unos segundos, y finalmente contestó:

—N-no... Nadie... —Y, verdaderamente, hacía repaso mental de todos los chicos que conocía; nadie le provocaba sentimientos especiales de ese tipo.

—¿Nadie, en serio? Ya lo veremos... —Alya rio, ligeramente, intuyendo el sonrojo de su acompañante—. Tranquila, es broma, espero no haberte incomodado... pero no creas que se me escapó cómo mirabas a cierto rubio...

—¿¡Qué!? —susurró exaltada Marinette, tan sólo para volver a escuchar la risa contenida de Alya.

—Vamos a dormir, anda, pequeña _catarina_.

—Sí, será lo mejor... Buenas noches.

Y el silencio volvió a tomar la habitación, siendo sólo perturbado por la respiración de ambas chicas. Marinette cerró los ojos. Se preguntó, ¿de verdad le podía gustar alguien que apenas conocía? Apenas sentía curiosidad por tener más parisinos en el internado, nada más...

* * *

_Os pido disculpas por si este capítulo ha sido aburrido; era más para hablar sobre la convivencia y las chicas. Procedo a explicar algunos nombres:_

_* __Queen __B__: Es un juego de palabras. "B", en inglés, se pronuncia similar a "__Bee__"; creando "Queen __Bee__", "**Abeja Reina**" en inglés; la "gobernanta" de las abejas obreras y etcétera. Pero, Queen B, deriva a su vez de "**Queen **_**_Bourgeois_**_". __We __know __why__._

_* __Chèvrèle__: Juego de palabras francesas con __Chèvre__ (**cabra** en francés), _**_Haprèle_**_ (apellido de __Mylène__) y el sufijo -**elle** que denota género femenino__._

_* __Rena Rouge__: Rena es un nombre hebreo que significa "Melodía", y a su vez se pronuncia similar a "__Renard__" (zorro en francés); más Rouge, "rojo" en francés. Así, podría traducirse como tanto como **Melodía Roja**, como **Zorro Rojo**._

_* __Aureum __Poule__: "__Poule__" significa "**gallina**" en francés, mientras que "__aureum__" __es "**dorado/a**" en latín (haciendo referencia al color anaranjado de algunas de estas aves)._

_* __Blanc __Hole__: __Blanc__ es "blanco" en francés, mientras que "__Hole__" es agujero en inglés. El nombre es una referencia a los **agujeros blancos**, que serían los hipotéticos contrarios de los agujeros negros; repelen la luz en vez de __absorverla__, es decir, que nada entra en ellos (haciendo referencia a que a veces __Juleka__ se siente excluida e invisible). Hace también referencia a la tendencia de los conejos de hacer agujeros, **madrigueras**._

_*__Muss__: Es enteramente un juego de palabras con __Mouse__/__Mice__ (**ratón/ratones** en inglés), Mus (antiguo término francés para designar a las **ratas**) y Mousse (**espuma** en francés o también un exquisito postre francés, aunque en este caso se aplica la primera acepción). Con espuma, se refiere a la personalidad transparente, superficial y reflectora de __Sabrina__._

_* __Pigtale__: Hace referencia al cuento de los Tres __Cerditos__. "__Pig__" es **cerdo** en inglés, "Tale" es **aventura**. Esto hace referencia a la personalidad un tanto infantil y soñadora de Rose. A su vez, es homófono de "__Pig __Tail__" (**Cola de cerdo**)._

_* __Tigresse__ des __Cierges__: juego de palabras. "__Tigresse__" es el francés para **tigresa**, mientras que "__Cierges__" es extraído de "__Cierges __Magiques__": **bengalas** (las luces) en francés. Esto es un juego de palabras con **tigre de bengala** (tigre __du __bengale__ en francés) y un guiño a la personalidad explosiva de __Alix__._

_* __Ladybug__: Significa "**mariquita**" en inglés, lo cual es un juego de palabras con "Lady" (dama o señorita) y "__bug__" (insecto); "**señorita insecto**" o "**dama de los insectos**".__ Esto referencia a que Ladybug será la líder del equipo._

_See ya!_


	4. Primeras clases

Despertó. Sin más, sin ningún motivo aparente. Se extrañó al no sentir demasiada claridad. Cuando trató de mirar el reloj, todavía veía borroso. Frotó sus somnolientos ojos y finalmente pudo divisar: las siete menos cuarto.

—Ugh —gimió Marinette, ligeramente aliviada y a la vez frustrada—, todavía me queda media hora... —susurró, tratando de no despertar a su compañera. Se sentó sobre la cama, a sabiendas de que no podría dormir en lo que le quedaba de "noche".

¿Qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo? Pensó en ir a ver si había alguien despierto, pero en seguida recordó que los alumnos no debían salir de sus cuartos hasta, al menos, las siete en punto. ¿Qué clase de peligros habría en... eso? Pero, bueno, quién era ella para cuestionar las normas del centro. "No me veo incumpliéndolas", se dijo a sí misma.  
Se levantó, cuidadosamente. Introdujo sus pequeños pies blanquecinos en las cómodas zapatillas rojas que su prima le había regalado por su decimocuarto cumpleaños, y se encaminó hacia el escritorio de caoba que pertenecía a su lado de la habitación.  
Había dejado allí un pequeño cuaderno rosa con puntos blancos. ¿Para qué? La respuesta era sencilla: dibujar.  
Pero no cualquier tipo de dibujos, ¡no!: diseños.  
Ropa, sombreros, zapatos... Ése era uno de los grandes pasatiempos de la francesa, eso y la repostería. Pero no iba a cocinar _cupcakes _de la nada.  
Blandió un lápiz de grafito y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Aquello la hacía sentirse emocionada y alegre, era una buen distracción.  
Estaba ya inmersa en el mundo de la moda, cuando escuchó un tenue sonido:

—Marinette... ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete, Alya —respondió, casi sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —la morena se sentó y comenzó a bostezar.

—Me... desperté.

—¡Wooow! ¡No me lo habría esperado!

—Jeje... —aquella situación la incomodaba. Siempre había sido bastante introvertida, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que socializar, y la personalidad de la morena contrastaba mucho con ese punto.

—Y, ¿qué haces? —lo dicho, se comparaba con la personalidad ferviente de la Césaire, ¡completamente social!

—Dibujo.

—Ya, eso puedo verlo, ¿qué dibujas?

—Diseños.

—Vaya, ¿te gusta diseñar?

—Sí.

Aunque le sacaba un poco de quicio la sequedad de su compañera, Alya intentó amistarse con ella. Su padre siempre le decía que si podía, tenía que intentar llevarse bien con alguien, pues nunca sabes quién necesita compañía y en qué momento. Alya siempre respondía con una mueca divertida y un "vale", pero la verdad es que siempre acataba ese mandato. Como con Marinette.  
Mientras trataban de mantener una conversación (bueno, mientras la morena lo intentaba), alguien llamó a su puerta. La de piel tostada cual caramelo se acercó a abrir, tan sólo para descubrir a una fresca Lila Rossi y a una no tan despierta Chloé Bourgeois.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó felizmente la italiana—, y perdón si os hemos despertado —Alya hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no pasaba nada.

—Queríamos avisaros de que las duchas ya están disponibles... y eso —continuó la Bourgeois, sin mucha gana.

—Sí. Para mantener todo en orden y fomentar la convivencia, hemos decidido crear un horario.

»Tenemos un baño femenino, con cuatro duchas, cuatro servicios y seis lavamanos. Claramente no podemos ducharnos todas a la vez, así que he decidido dividirnos en dos grupos: uno de siete en punto a siete y siete, y otro de siete y ocho hasta las siete y cuarto; dependerá de hasta cuándo se pretenda dormir en cada habitación.

—Lila y yo somos las encargadas de esto y bla, bla, bla. ¿Primer grupo o segundo? —como siempre, la rubia se mostraba arisca y un tanto ajena.

—Supongo que iremos en el primero. ¡Marinette, ¿qué opinas?!

—Por mí bien —se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

—Dupain y Césaire, primer grupo —anotó Lila, en una pequeña libreta—. Id yendo, el horario es muy justo.

Marinette y Alya no tardaron en acatar dichas palabras.  
Después de una refrescante ducha, se encaminaron a recoger su material escolar y bajar hasta el gran comedor.  
Cuando llegaron, había poca gente. Se toparon con Lila y Nino, que aparentemente las estaban esperando. Debían formarse grupos de cuatro personas para entrar, al fin y al cabo.  
Una vez llegaron los profesores y los directores, pudieron entrar.

Tras el desayuno, tenían cinco minutos de descanso y otros tres minutos para llegar a su clase.  
La joven Cheng, caminando juntos a Alya, extrajo de su bolsillo una agenda rosada.

—¿Qué clase tienes a primera? —Alya rompió el silencio.

—_Entrenamiento_ _Mágico_ —respondió Marinette, guardando el objeto.

—¡Genial! Parece ser que coincidimos.

—Bien...

Así, al menos, la azabache no se perdería (era una de las cosas que más temía, aquel lugar era inmenso).

* * *

Se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. Descolgó su cartera rosada y la colocó junto a la mesa.  
Marinette observó alrededor, aún no había llegado demasiada gente. «Ojalá seamos pocos», pensó. Detestaba estar rodeada de gente.  
La clase a la que había llegado era un tanto rara. Poseía ocho asientos para los alumnos y una mesa un tanto más grande para el profesor. Detrás de ésta, había una... ¿Puerta? Sí, una gran puerta marmórea con un pesado candado. ¿Qué habría detrás?

—¡Que viene la maestra! —exclamó en bajo un tosco chico de cabello marrón con un mechón rubio, corriendo rápidamente a sentarse.

En esto, una doncella de reluciente cabellera platino, entró al salón. Vestía una túnica azul media, que se transparentaba desde las rodillas hacia bajo. Una capucha cubría su hermoso rostro de tez media y ojos marrones. Su mera presencia intimidaba bastante, parecía un ser poderoso.

—Buenos días —saludó con firmeza, destapándose la cabeza y dejando ver su pelo suelto y ondulado cual mar hasta los hombros—. Me llamo Hilda Ferrero, para vosotros, la profesora de _Entrenamiento Mágico_. Encantada —casi parecía que lo decía con sarcasmo.

—Buenos días —exclamaron al unísono los ocho alumnos que conformaban su clase.

—Como este es el primer día, únicamente os pediré que os transforméis y os explicaré un poco vuestros poderes —dejó un pesado libro sobre la mesa, y se sentó sobre la mesa de profesorado; lo cual sorprendió bastante a los alumnos. Ella apreció la reacción y los miró, divertida.

La señorita Ferrero pronunció en voz baja unas palabras ininteligibles, que resultaron en un pequeño destello azul el cual brilló en el cerrojo de la puerta que descansaba detrás de su asiento. Tras esto, chasqueó los dedos.  
La puerta se abrió.

—_¡Increíble! __—_pensó Marinette, completamente sorprendida.

Allí se hallaba un recinto mediano lleno de dianas, señuelos, más una especie de pista.

—Éste es el gimnasio práctico —explicó la profesora, alegrándose de haber sorprendido a sus alumnos—. Aquí, pondréis en práctica vuestros _súper poderes._

—Wow... ¡Esto es genial! —le susurró Alya a Marinette, puesto que se encontraba sentada a su lado. En su cara se había formando una gran sonrisa...

—Por favor, transformaros en vuestros álter egos.

"¡Ay! ¿¡Cómo se hacía eso!?", pensó la azabache, sobresaltada. Realmente, estaba tan confusa que apenas había entendido a Tikki cuando le explicaba las habilidades del Miraculous. Siempre era así de despistada, al fin y al cabo. "Torpe, Marinette, ¡torpe!".

—Ti... Tikki —susurró, con pesar, bastante avergonzada—. ¿Qué tenía que decir para...? Bueno, ya sabes... Transformarme.

—Ay, Marinette... —suspiró la Kwami roja, observando a su despistada portadora—, tan sólo tienes que decir "_Tikki__, __spots __on__!_" y te transformarás.

—V... vale... _Tikki__, __spots __on_!

Al instante, Tikki se introdujo en sus pendientes; los cuales pasaron de mantenerse completamente negros a asemejarse al patrón de una mariquita: rojos con puntos negruzcos. Una luz rosa la envolvió, otorgándole un traje de látex rojo con puntos negros bien distribuidos. Su cuello, al igual que hombreras, guantes, cintura y botas; se tornó negro. El precioso destello azulino que reflejaba su cabellera se tornó grisáceo, peinándose ésta en un moño con dos cintas rojas. Un antifaz redondeado con el mismo patrón se posicionó sobre sus ojos zafiro, con la función de ocultar mejor su identidad. Finalmente, un yoyó moteado se colgó sobre su cadera.

—¡So... soy una Superheroína! —exclamó, completamente patidifusa. Descolgó su yoyó, para observarlo fijamente durante unos segundos—. Alucinante...

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Alya, corriendo frenéticamente hacia ella—. ¡Mira esto!

La Césaire vestía un látex de cuerpo entero similar, pero de color dorado. En su pecho, poseía una serie de plumas naranjas, igual que en sus muñecas, tobillos y rodillas. Además, de sus brazos colgaban flecos que se asemejaban a las plumas de un ala. En su cintura colgaba una tela roja en forma de varias "U", como la cresta de un gallo; igual que en su cuello. Su máscara tenía forma ovalada con una incisión en forma de uve curvada por arriba. Del centro, salía una costura semejante a una cresta. Las puntas de su cabello se volvieron doradas; éste se peinó en una coleta. Una especie de punta metálica se colgó sobre su cuello, parecía ser su Arma.

—¡Te ves genial! —la felicitó la catarina.

—Tú también, nena —correspondió la morena, sonriente, guiñando un ojo—. ¡Que París se prepare, porque aquí llega Aureum Poule!

—Claro que sí —rió la francesa, _Ladybug__._

La maestra carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

—Muy bien, ahora que ya todos estáis transformados, os voy a explicar qué hacer —dijo, con un tono más alto y grave—. Cada Miraculous posee un poder especial útil en batalla, que puede ser ofensivo o defensivo. Por lo general, estos son efectuados mediante el arma estándar del portador, salvo en ocasiones especiales en las que se invocan con el propio Miraculous.

»Para ejecutarlos, se debe sentir la energía del Miraculous. Confía en tu arma, y, habiéndola blandido, desata esta energía. Requiere una alta concentración y fortaleza mental, claramente, pero... bueno, digamos que hay un _instinto_.

—¿Cómo? —murmuraron algunos alumnos, atónitos.

—Veo que no habéis entendido todo... Mirad, es sencillo. Señorita Bourgeois, acércate, por favor.

La joven heredera caminó tímidamente hacia la profesora, sin saber qué hacer. Su traje era amarillo con rayas negras, pero las descripciones quedarán para otro momento.

—¿Puedes sentir la fuerza renovada que te da tu Kwami? —preguntó Hilda, tratando de sonar más simpática hacia Chloé.

—Creo que sí... —la rubia mantenía un semblante dudoso que pronto se confió.

—Intenta imaginar cómo esa fuerza fluye por tu cuerpo y, una vez la sientas, déjate llevar por tu Miraculous, Queen B.

Queen B cerró los ojos, tratando de no quedar en ridículo y esperando que, de alguna manera, Pollen la ayudase. Agarró temblorosamente uno de los trompos que colgaba de su bolso, y éste al ser descolgado se agrandó notablemente. En un momento, algo pareció poseerla. «_Beehive!_», exclamó. Su voz perdió el tono chillón y se volvió más determinada. Instintivamente, colocó el trompo sobre su pecho y este brilló en dorado. Cuando el brillo cesó, varias abejas de energía rodeaban a dos clones de Queen B.

—Oooh... —balbuceó la abeja, volviendo en sí.

—¿Lo veis? —prosiguió la srta. Ferrero—. No tiene mayor dificultad. En el caso de nuestra alumna, el _Beehive _es un poder de apoyo que permite a la usuaria multiplicarse en varios clones. No tienen mucha resistencia, pero pueden ayudar de diversas maneras.

Ni siquiera Chloé sabía cómo había hecho eso, literalmente estaba en un estado de _shock_, observando a sus clones, que permanecían imperturbables.

—La siguiente será... —Hilda hizo un recorrido por el salón, tocándose ligeramente el labio, de forma —, la portadora del Miraculous de mariquita.

«Oh, no...», pensó Ladybug. «¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!?». Dio un paso al frente, con mucha vergüenza sujetó su Yoyó. Alzó la cabeza, para ver una sonrisa compasiva de la maestra.

_~ Continuará ~._

* * *

_Un capítulo un tanto corto a comparación con el resto, pero hey, algo es algo._

_Sí, el poder del Bee Miraculous el distinto por dos razones.  
1) Esto fue escrito bastante antes de que los poderes de la abeja fuesen revelados.  
2) No me gusta Venom, se me hace bastante OP. Además, ¿qué concepto es el de la sujeción ;;? Sencillamente no me agradaba._

_El Bee Miraculous aquí vendría a representar la cooperación, el trabajo en equipo, la abundancia... etcétera._

_Ah, y el traje de Ladybug también es distinto, más complejo. Después de todo, considero el personaje de Marinette un poco distinto aquí x,d._

_See ya!_


	5. El dragón

—¡Hey, Rena! —exclamó la abeja, agitando su brazo frenéticamente—, ¡aquí!

—¡Cógelo! —la superheroína zorra le lanzó un broche en forma de estrella mientras corría por el tejado del edificio.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el gato negruzco, derribando a la de naranja sin conseguir lo que quería.

Queen B miró hacia el frente, hacia la izquierda y luego hacia atrás: Ladybug la perseguía dando saltos con su yoyó.

Descendió desde aquella azotea y se dejó caer unos instantes. Inclinándose en picado, descolgó su trompo y se dejó arrastrar por él hasta un edificio más bajo. Usando la inercia, dio un giro lateral para quedarse mirando a Ladybug e hizo un gesto de burla.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... —se escuchó decir a lo que parecía ser una máquina—. Se acabó el tiempo.

—¡Bien! —la rubia y la castaña se reunieron, chocando las palmas.

—¡No! —lamentaron los otros dos, en vista del fracaso.

—Ganadoras: Lila Rossi, portadora del Miraculous del zorro y Chloé Bourgeois, portadora del Miraculous de la abeja —anunció la profesora, con un tono calmado.

—Ha sido una buena partida, chicas —felicitó Ladybug, mientras volvía a ser Marinette.

—Igualmente, Mari —correspondió la italiana recién destransformada.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la llegada de los alumnos a la Academia. Todos estos, sin ninguna excepción, había aprendido a controlar sus poderes básicos; incluida Marinette. Al principio, le costó bastante manejarse con el yoyó, pero con el paso del tiempo y con la ayuda del profesor de Habilidades Físicas, lo logró. Su condición física había mejorado bastante, de hecho; sus poderes le otorgaban una gran flexibilidad.

En ese tiempo, se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Alya y viceversa, eran prácticamente inseparables. Sus relaciones con Chloé seguían siendo bastante tensas, ni qué decir tiene. La rubia se mostraba reacia a forjar una amistad. También se hizo buena amiga de Nino, Lila y Adrien. En general, la gente de aquel recinto le caía bastante bien. Gracias a sus transformaciones, había conseguido ver más allá de lo que aparentaban. Parecía ser que los Miraculous quitaban máscaras... o las añadían.

* * *

—Maître... —murmuró la conocida como subdirectora—, hace ya bastante tiempo que Hawk Moth no ataca la ciudad con sus akumas. ¿Cree que deberíamos hacer algo?

—... No lo sé, LeeLee —musitó el de avanzada edad—. La prioridad ahora es seguir entren...

—¡Maestro! —un Kwami de color verdoso entró a la sala, con una apariencia asustada.

—¿Qué sucede, Wayzz? —inquirió el Maestro.

—¡Acabo de sentir una pulsación! Parece ser... el aura de Veern...

—¿¡Qué!? —ambos humanos exclamaron, notablemente sobresaltados.

—¡No puede ser! El circlet del dragón... ¡Imposible! —chilló la fémina, en estado de shock.

—Si Hawk Moth ha conseguido el Miraculous del Dragón... estamos en serios problemas —afirmó el anciano, cuya expresión se mostraba pensativa. Pulsó un pequeño botón de un micrófono, y hecho esto llamó—: Marinette Dupain, Adrien Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi y Nino Lahiffe; a mi despacho, por favor.

* * *

—¿El Miraculous del Dragón, eh? —una voz socarrona y agravada se extendió por la sala.

—¡No! Quiero decir... Sí, sí... —y fue respondida por un tono sumiso y dulce, notablemente asustado.

—Cuéntame más, Nooroo —miles de mariposas revoloteaban con pesar.

—P-pues... —suspiró, rendido—; el Miraculous del dragón es el más poderoso de los Pisos Zodiacales de los Miraculous... Se dice que tiene el suficiente poder como para combatir, por separado, a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Interesante... —el mayor sopesó por unos instantes—. Muy interesante. ¿Algo más, mi Kwami?

—Pues... —mas el lila dudaba, cualquier cosa importante que le dijera equivaldría a un caos total—. No, maestro...

—Más te vale, ¿me oyes?

Una brillantísima luz dorada envolvió la sala, únicamente para revelar la presencia de una criatura escamosa...

* * *

—¿Miraculous del dragón? —inquirió la rubia, cruzada de brazos.

—El Miraculous del dragón es un Miraculous guardián, básicamente —explicó el director, de manera tranquila—. Pertenece al piso zodiacal, pero es significativamente más importante que los demás. Fue creado como arma de emergencia, ¡como as bajo la manga! Si ha caído en malas manos, corremos un grave peligro.

—¿Entonces... quiere que le ayudemos? —preguntó la italiana, procesando la información.

—Exacto.

—¿Pero, por qué nosotros? —musitó Agreste, un tanto confuso.

—Los Miraculous del primer piso son los más poderosos respecto a habilidades; los zodiacales son de apoyo y refuerzo, se centran en otros campos. Claramente, recibiréis ayuda de los demás portadores; pero vosotros ejecutaréis lo más importante —aquello despertó miedo en los ojos de unos, y una chispa de emoción en los de otros.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —Incrédula Chloé, como siempre.

—Si no me equivoco, nuestra némesis comenzará los ataques en un breve período de tiempo. Por ende, recibiréis un nuevo entrenamiento intensivo —se levantó, tomando un libro de su estantería más cercana—. Dicho esto, podéis retiraros. Tenéis el resto del día libre.

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —Marinette se acercó, curiosa, a su compañera; quien tecleaba frenéticamente en su portátil.

—Estoy intentando buscar información de los Miraculous en la web profunda —realmente, Alya se veía interesada—. Hace unos días, Max me enseñó algunos trucos para manejarme por aquí.

—Wow... ¿Y has encontrado algo? —la azabache tomó un pequeño taburete y se sentó al lado de la morena.

—No mucho... Sólo artículos de historiadores e información mitológica. Ni siquiera he logrado encontrar si representa al dragón chino o al de otras leyendas —puso una mueca de decepción.

—¿Y qué tal si buscamos en la biblioteca del instituto? Tenemos la tarde libre, ¿no? —los ojos de la otra se iluminaron.

—¡Buena idea! —Alya cerró el portátil rápidamente, emocionada.

* * *

Hojeaba los libros con increíble rapidez, frustrada: todo estaba codificado. Apenas lograba entender las ilustraciones.

—¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Es que nadie sabía escribir en francés?! ¡Ugh! —Alya era de Martinica, una isla francesa bastante alejada del país.

—Cálmate, Alya, no desesperes —Marinette posó una mano sobre el hombro de la martiniquense—. ¿Por qué quieres indagar tanto?

—Necesito saber más información, pero siempre que le pregunto a los profesores me salen con la frase «todo a su tiempo, señorita Césaire»... Ugh.

—Supongo que ocultarán muchas cosas —la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Saben que, si descubrimos los secretos de estos artefactos, podríamos echarnos atrás... —la morena cerró el libro, tras haberle sacado algunas fotos. Trataría de sonsacar su significado más tarde.

—¿Tú crees? No sé qué es tan peligroso, si al fin y al cabo, están hechos para protegernos.

—¿De qué?

—Pues del enemigo, supongo.

—Según me han dicho, el enemigo es un portador de Miraculous, Marinette. Que puedan utilizarse para el mal, implica que no fueron creados única y exclusivamente para el bien —la de ojos marrones abrió otro libro, frustrada al ver que también estaba codificado.

—Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Necesitas tomarte un descanso —la ojizarca posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Ugh... Lo sé.

El sonido de la campana las interrumpió. Debían ir a comer.

* * *

—Llevo toda la mañana sin veros, chicas —comentó Nino, tras sentarse en su silla.

—Es que Alya se empeñó en investigar al Miraculous del dragón... —suspiró Marinette, apartando una patata con su tenedor.

—¿Por qué? Si, al fin y al cabo, somos nosotros quienes nos encargaremos de la misión... —intervino Lila, quien aún no había tocado su plato.

—Pche. Eso no significa que no vayamos a actuar los demás —respondió de mala gana Alya, engullendo una coliflor.

—Creo que deberías dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros, Césaire. Seremos suficientes para neutralizar la amenaza —la castaña no se dio por vencida, altanera.

—¿Tú crees? —rio la morena, dejando confusa a su "adversaria".

—Ya se verá —cortó Nino, tranquilo, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre la mesa.

Hablando de mesas, había otra en la que la conversación no cesaba...

—Estoy segura de que serás la mejor heroína, Chloé —una voz tímida y calmada halagaba a su rubia compañera.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —ésta le agradecía con desgano.

—Bueno, creo que todo será un trabajo en equipo —dijo Adrien, extrañado por el adulador comportamiento de la pelirroja.

—Sigo sin entender por qué sólo vosotros —refunfuñó Kim, aburrido de oír a todo el mundo hablar de la "misión especial de los portadores del primer piso".

—Porque somos, sobretodo yo, los mejores —la arrogancia de la rubia nunca la abandonaba.

—Que seamos el primer piso no significa que seamos los mejores, Chloé —aclaró el Agreste, pese a no estar sorprendido de la actitud testaruda de su amiga.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Adribú —Chloé extrajo de su bolso de marca una pequeña bandeja con alimentos. Su padre le enviaba todos los días desayuno, comida y cena; una joven tan adinerada no se permitiría comer lo que le ofrecían en la academia, no señor.

—Marinette dice que el director afirma que los demás también participaremos —continuó el impulsivo chaval, ligeramente indignado.

—Marinette, Marinette, Marinette... ¿De verdad le vas a hacer caso a esa?

—Pero, Chlo, sí que lo dijo... —Adrien intentaba parar la discusión de forma pacífica.

—¡Ja! —Kim se alzó con la ¿victoria?

—Estúpido, ¿tú no estabas enamorado de mí? —refunfuñó la Bourgeois, sin saber por dónde salir—. Así no vas a lograr nada.

—El tiempo pasa, Chloé, alguien me abrió los ojos... —Le Chiên puso punto final a la conversación.

—Ugh. Me largo. —Se levantó, y se fue.

Sabrina se levantó enseguida para seguirla, pese a las protestas de Chuu, su Kwami. Esto dejó a los chicos solos.

—Uhm, ¿en serio te gusta alguien nuevo? —inquirió el rubio, curioso—, si puedo saberlo, claro.

—Sí. Se llama Ondine, y es genial, creo que también le gusto...

* * *

—Creación, destrucción, ilusión, cooperación, protección, transformación, intuición...

Los cinco portadores estaban atentos a las palabras del anciano. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar nada.

—Buena suerte, mala suerte, deseo, abundancia, sabiduría, generosidad, clarividencia...

Lila comprendió que el Maestro hablaba de los poderes de cada Miraculous del piso superior. El suyo propio eran los deseos y las ilusiones, pues.

—Cada uno de estos factores os pertenece, mis queridos portadores. Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, Mirage, Beehive, Sacred Shellter... Voy a contaros una pequeña historia.

»_Érase una vez un guerrero que pereció en batalla. Un guerrero fuerte, sano, noble. Se sacrificó por la gente que amaba, se sacrificó por su pueblo y sus compañeros. Absorbió el mal y su alma fue desprendida al más allá, dejando de sí un broche morado. Este, desapareció mágicamente, como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Hasta que un día despertó. Años, siglos, más tarde: y, como el destino es traicionero, aquella joya usada para el más ansiado bien terminó en las manos del más poderoso mal: la codicia. Un ser despiadado, egoísta; ¡que no le importaba el daño que pudiese causar! Sólo quería cumplir su anhelado objetivo, costase vidas o no. Por eso, las joyas restantes volvieron a despertar una vez más para ponerle fin a ese mal._

_Pero el villano ya anticipaba esto y, en vista de que no podría encontrar los abalorios que quería tan fácilmente, robó otro de los perdidos: el ancestral y mítico guardián sagrado._

_Usando los poderes de ambos, podría plantar cara hasta a los más poderosos portadores. ¿Lo logrará?_».

—... ¿Cómo? No lo pillo —la voz del Lahiffe rompió el silencio que se había condensado tras las palabras del Ministro.

—Idiota, está hablando de Hawk Moth y el Miraculous del dragón —intervino Chloé, siempre descarada.

—Exactamente, Queen B —mas el anciano permanecía imperturbable.

—¿Cómo enfrentaremos a Hawk Moth? —inquirió la italiana de la sala, curiosa y desafiante.

—La respuesta está en vuestro corazón.

Lila arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Es broma, en diez minutos os quiero ver en el gimnasio físico, empieza vuestro entrenamiento.

_•Continuará•_

_Como podéis ver, algunos de los poderes no coinciden con los canon. Para empezar, todos los Miraculous tienen una dualidad suplementaria; es decir, que a parte del poder principal (ejemplo, creación) hay uno secundario (buena suerte). Procedo a explicar._

_\- El zorro representa las ilusiones, sí; pero también los deseos. Las ilusiones, después de todo, representan lo que el portador quisiera que estuviese, pero realmente no está. Los deseos son intangibles, como los poderes del zorro._

_\- La tortuga sigue representando la protección, pero tiene como secundario la sabiduría: no todo es ataque, ni todo es defensa; un guerrero sabio sabe cuándo protegerse. Las tortugas ven el flujo del tiempo pasar con la lentitud, dándoles la oportunidad de analizar con sabiduría. Besides, es una referencia a Zelda, pues la diosa de la sabiduría es asociada con un hechizo de protección (Nayru's love)._

_\- La mariposa no representa transmisión, contrario al canon, sino transformación. Esto es una referencia a la metamorfosis, a crecer para convertirte en lo que deseas. No considero que la mariposa transmita nada, lo considero un acto de generosidad más que nada; cuando se usa con benevolencia, todo depende de la persona agraciada, no tanto del portador._

_\- El pavo real no tiene un poder revelado en el canon, pero todo apunta a emoción. Sin embargo, hay poco en la mitología del pavo que tenga que ver con crear familiares (es decir, espíritus protectores generalmente con forma animal que las brujas invocaban). Son muy relacionados con la clarividencia, sin embargo, por su gran cantidad de ojos; se decía que tenían mucho que ver con el futuro. Por esto, le di la intuición, por ser asociado con ver en el futuro y con la espiritualidad. Además, siento que el poder que le dieron en el canon es muy conveniente x,d._

_\- La abeja es el que menos me gusta en el canon. Sujeción... No es que sea un... concepto amplio que las abejas... representen, eh. Las abejas ni siquiera paralizan x,d. En francés es dominación, lo cual ya es más interesante, pero sigue sin tener mucho que ver con las abejas. Si algo representan, es el trabajo en equipo (abejas obreras) y la abundancia, pues se relacionan con la vida y con la gran cantidad de cosas. No le puse de poder clonación porque sonaba menos místico (? Cooperación es más heroico x,d._

_Los Miraculous zodiacales también discrepan del canon, pero esos ya los veremos._

_See ya!_


	6. Chispitas

—Vale. Vuestra misión es, básicamente, trabajar en equipo para derrotar a las simulaciones de Akuma —explicó el director, pausadamente—, antes de quince minutos.

—Atún comido —vaciló el gato negro, confiado.

—No subestimes a tus adversarios, Chat Noir.

El grupo de cinco héroes entró en la cabina de simulación, un gran espacio puramente blanco. Pronto este tomó forma de la capital parisina. Tres individuos se materializaron: eran figuras simples, al parecer con poderes de hielo, electricidad y oscuridad. No tenían cara y la energía brotaba de sus cuerpos ligeramente translúcidos.

—Vale, chicos, yo os lidero —anunció la mariquita, descolgando su yoyó.

—¿Y por qué tú? —inquirió la de naranja, arqueando una ceja.

—Porque es el Miraculous más poderoso —respondió el gato.

—Chicos, ya —dijeron al unísono la tortuga y la abeja, quedando después muy extrañados—. ¡Hey! ¡No me copies! ¡Ugh, para!

Ladybug observó, callada. Alucinaba con los cambios de actitud de los portadores. Chloé se volvía más trabajadora, Nino más sabio, Adrien más rebelde, Lila más directa e incluso ella misma más segura. Nunca entendería cómo funcionaban realmente los Miraculous.

—Creo que sería mejor si hiciéramos una votación —sugirió el de verde, tras una guerra de miradas de odio con la de amarillo.

—_Bro_, quedan literalmente diez segundos para que esas cosas nos ataquen —contestó, socarrón, el de negro.

—Sólo trabajemos en equipo y ya está, no quiero suspender por vuestra culpa —añadió Queen B, agobiada. No habían empezado y ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Tomaré eso como un "_sí, __Ladybug_, guíanos" —notó cómo la italiana rodaba los ojos—. Chloé y Lila irán a por el monstruo de hielo porque pueden engañarlo fácilmente y tomarlo desprevenido evitando congelarse, Nino y yo iremos a por el eléctrico porque podemos atacar a distancia y prevenir electrocuciones y Adrien al oscuro porque, sinceramente no sé qué hará..., pero Chat tiene visión nocturna y puede destruir cosas.

Queen iba a replicar algo, pero Marinette la calló con un "sin peros".

Entonces, así lo hicieron. Los cinco saltaron rumbo a su respectivo adversario. Queen B y Rena manejaban bien su situación, pues la primera podía deslizarse velozmente con su arma y la segunda era extremadamente ágil. Podías observar cristales de hielo saliendo disparados por todo el lugar.  
Mientras tanto, las maniobras de Ladybug y Carapace consistían en un _tira y afloja. _La primera trataba de amarrar al enemigo mientras este era distraído por el segundo y su escudo _volador. _  
Chat, en cambio, sí tenía algunos problemas. Le había tocado estar solo. Su enemigo era el más versátil: atacaba lanzando extrañas esferas negras y esquivaba arduamente los golpes desmaterializándose. Era imposible de golpear.

—¡_Mirage_! —gritó Rouge, tocando su flauta.

—¡_Beehive_! —acompañó B, reuniendo energía.

Ambas crearon una docena de clones suyos, cuya diferencia radicaba en que los de Lila eran intangibles pero los de Chloé no, y la imitaban completamente. El ser de hielo se detuvo unos instantes, para acto seguido comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo liberando una ventisca. La Lila de verdad se protegió girando rápidamente su flauta, las demás se deshicieron en humo naranja que ella aprovechó como medio de confusión para golpear en la cabeza al adversario. Queen siguió su juego y lanzó en coordinación su trompo junto al de sus clones; creando así una horda de punzadas similares a las picaduras de una abeja en el villano. Rena dio un gran salto y pateó al gélido en la cabeza, quien fue finalizado por Queen B y un fuerte puñetazo conjunto de ella y sus clones que lo atravesó. A la par que su enemigo desaparecía, ellas se destransformaron.

Ladybug las observó de reojo, con cierto recelo. Gruñó y ató al eléctrico con su yoyó, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—¡Marinette, no te arriesgues tant...! —exclamó Carapace, corriendo hacia ambos.

Pero llegó tarde, pues la pelinegra ya había sido fuertemente electrocutada.

—¡_Sacred Shellter_! —exclamó él, dando varios giros y alzando su escudo. Este generó una onda de energía jade que resuló en una cúpula cristalina y escamosa, translúcida. Esta se situó encima de ellos, dejando al atacante fuera—. ¿¡Estás bien!?

La otra yacía sobre el suelo, visiblemente agotada.

—¡Vamos, di algo! Mi poder no durará eternamente con los ataques... —la agitó suavemente, mirando de reojo al enemigo—. Marinette...

—Eso... dolió —respondió finalmente la de rojo—... mucho.

Antes de que Carapace pudiera responder, el oponente se abalanzó cargado de energía eléctrica contra la barrera. Esta no se rompió, pero sí tembló.

—Me voy a destransformar pronto, no aguantaré... —susurró el verdoso. Cuán más fuerte la barrera, más energía gastaba y menos tiempo le quedaba. El instinto de su Miraculous lo volvía muy protector, probablemente estaría sus últimos minutos protegiendo a su compañera independientemente de si el refugio seguía en pie.

—Está bien, creo que me estoy desentumeciendo —la azabache intentó levantarse—, podré terminar la batalla...

—¿Crees que puedes... derribarlo? No me quejo, pero... tiene fuerza... —Nino señaló al ser eléctrico, quien golpeaba la barrera.

—Sí, creo.

Ladybug descolgó su arma, haciéndole una señal a Nino de que deshiciese la protección; y procuró enrollar el artilugio en el pie del eléctrico. Al tirar de la cuerda, él cayó, dándoles tiempo a ambos héroes de dispersarse.

—¡_Lucky __Charm_! —exclamó, sin más preámbulos. La pulsera de Carapace sonaba a cada tanto, le quedaba poco tiempo para contar con su ayuda.

Un cúmulo de energía que se asemejaba a una horda de mariquitas voló sobre su cabeza, para materializar un pintalabios color rojo pasión con matices rosa fucsia. Se culpó a sí misma por reconocer el color del utensilio, pero para estudiar diseño le convenía la teoría del color... y maquillar.

—Por el amor de Tikki... —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto útil? ¡Ugh!

Mientras maldecía para sí misma, no se percató de que su enemigo se aproximaba peligrosamente rápido... a la par de que Nino perdía su transformación.

—¡Marinette, cuida...!

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, porque una vara metálica golpeó en la sien al monstruo. Un gato negro llegó a la escena.

—¡Buenos días, mi lady! —exclamó, socarrón—. Veo que no le está yendo muy bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar luchando contra tu...? —observó alrededor—. Oponente...

—Ah, ya está hecho, fue... atún comido —no lo había sido, realmente el ser oscuro casi lo derrota, pero consiguió darse cuenta de que su debilidad era la luz y lo engañó para destruirse a sí mismo.

—Sí, te creo, pues entonces ayúdame con esto —Ladybug saltó, golpeando con una patada aérea giratora al enemigo. Chat lo acompañó de un par de varazos.

La criatura amarillenta empezó a despedir electricidad, por lo que ambos se apartaron y renunciaron al contacto físico.

—¿Eso es un pintalabios? —preguntó el gato de repente.

—No me mires así —bufó la mariquita—, yo no elijo qué me toca.

—Rojo pasión con matices rosa fucsia... No, no pega con el _chispitas_.

—Nino, por qué me dejaste...

Esquivaron coordinadamente las esferas eléctricas que él les disparaba. Mientras tanto, la heroína intentaba una y otra vez sacarle beneficio al carmín, pero no veía nada. Empezaba a frustrarla, ¿es que nada le iba a salir bien?

—Prueba a tirárselo cerca, quizás quiera maquillarse —"sugirió" Chat Noir, tan serio como siempre.

—No ayudas, pulgoso... espera... —una idea cruzó su mente—. ¡Sígueme, gato!

Ambos se desplazaron rápidamente rumbo a la proyección de la Torre Eiffel, debían darse prisa. De vez en cuando recordaban que era una misión contrarreloj. O al menos la mariquita, pues el gato estaba sumamente divertido viéndola actuar. El ser maligno los persiguió dando saltos e impulsándose mediante sus poderes eléctricos, pero lo despistaron fácilmente. Llegó a la Torre, donde observó confundido dónde podrían estar los héroes. Fue entonces cuando un pintalabios le cayó en la cabeza, seguido de un "_oops_" femenino. Enseguida dio un gran salto para buscar a la portadora de aquella voz, pero fue detenido por un gato volador que lo derribó. Ambos cayeron al vacío. La diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que Chat estaba atado por el yoyó, así que con toda seguridad podía "acompañar" a su enemigo hasta el suelo mientras le propinaba in par de golpes.

—¡Buenas noches, _chispitas_! —Noir quedó suspendido en el aire, empujando con sus piernas al enemigo para que cayera con más fuerza. Este se estampó en el suelo parisino, evaporándose en el proceso.

Justo en aquel instante, la alarma sonó indicando que su tiempo se había acabado. Chat Noir dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido.

—¿Era contrarreloj? —dijo, confundido.

—Tonto —rio Ladybug, divertida ante su despistado compañero.

—Enhorabuena, mis queridos alumnos, habéis terminado todos a tiempo —pronunció por fin el director, aproximándose al grupo que se reunía ya destransformado.

—Bueno, todos por poco —comentó Lila, provocando pequeñas risas.

—Sí, hemos podido ver cómo a veces el arriesgarse demasiado no es bueno —calló el asiático—, pero también hemos podido comprobar que la estrategia y el compañerismo son lo que más importa en la batalla. Rena Rouge, si Queen B no hubiera estado para ayudarte, ¿habrías vencido tan fácilmente a tu enemigo?

—Quién sabe —ladeó una sonrisa, manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Rossi, sin mí habrías quedado hecha un helado —intervino Chloé, rodando los ojos con su típico aire de superioridad.

—¿Ah, sí? —iniciaron una peligrosa guerra de miradas entre _hembras_ _alfa_.

—Silencio, jóvenes —finalizó el Ministro—. Es bueno reconocer las habilidades de uno mismo, pero no debe avergonzarnos el necesitar ayuda. El león que pretende cazar a la manada de gacelas morirá hambriento, pero la manada de leones que amenaza a la manada de gacelas saldrá exitosa y próspera.

Los cinco lo miraron, extrañados. Fingieron que habían entendido.

—En fin, en todo este tiempo habéis avanzado mucho, pero aún falta por pulir... Supongo que estaréis un tanto cansados. Ya que ha sido vuestro primer entrenamiento, os dejaré el resto del día libre, pero os dejaré de tarea que penséis en vuestras debilidades y me las digáis mañana.

—Sí, maestro... —contestaron a coro los cinco adolescentes, tras lo cual se dispersaron cada uno hacia su habitación.

—Hey, Marinette, estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento —saludó Adrien, acercándose a la mencionada.

—Uh, sí, tú también —sonrió ella, un tanto sonrojada.

—¿Bien hecho? —el rubio extendió su brazo, enseñándole el puño a Marinette.

—... Bien hecho —rio la pelinegra, chocando los puños.

—Tengo que irme, mi padre quedó en _videollamarme_ en treinta segundos, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós...

La Dupain se quedó observándole, un tanto embobada. Ella siempre había pasado desapercibida, al punto de que prefería estar sola que hacer amigos, su círculo social era realmente reducido hasta que llegó a la Academia. Ahora, de repente, un famoso y _guapo _modelo le hablaba y procuraba amistarse con ella. Le chocaba llamar la atención.

—No te hagas ilusiones con Adrien —alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos—, lo conozco por mucho más tiempo que tú y créeme, no eres su tipo, no le van las panaderas sosas.

—Chloé, ¿qué tal si me dejas en paz?

—Hey, sólo intentaba darte un consejo, por una vez que me preocupo por ti... Ugh, qué mal suena. El caso es que tu pequeño corazoncito de diseñadora de quinta terminará destrozado si crees que tienes oportunidad.

—¿Y quién tiene oportunidad, tú? Anda ya. Vete con tus complejos de superioridad a otra parte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Procuró apurar para cortar la conversación, pero la rubia no la siguió y simplemente gruñó un par de tacos para sus adentros. Ninguna lo sabía, pero había una tercera partícipe en la escena que las miraba curiosa.

•.^°•continuará•°^.•

_¿Quién será la misteriosa persona del final? Creo que es un poco obvio...  
Menudo choque de hembras eh. Prometo que no será tan tóxico como en la serie. Después de todo, en esta historia, Marinette no es una acosadora xd._

_Voy a explicar un poquito los poderes de Bee y Pace._

_\- Beehive: significa colmena. Invoca un número de clones perfectos de Queen B, que la imitan completamente, simbolizando a cómo las colmenas trabajan, siendo que Queen B es su reina a la que sirven. No son muy resistentes, pero aguantan lo suficiente como para hacer estrategias. Cuantos más clones, menos durabilidad y más energía que Chloé gasta._

_\- Sacred Shellter: juego de palabras entre refugio (shelter) sagrado, y caparazón (shell). Es básicamente lo de la serie, pero adornado (? Cuanto más grande y más golpes reciba, más energía gasta Nino. Posee usos muy versátiles, no solo el de protección._

_Además, quiero aclarar que en esta versión del Mirage, Lila puede invocar ilusiones infinitas en un plazo de cinco minutos. Cuanto más realistas, más energía. Aun así, gastan mentalmente a Lila. Ella es la que más jaquecas sufre al destransformarse._

_See ya!_

Dicho esto, see ya!


	7. Calma antes de la tormenta

Se sentó en su cama, con cierto recelo y fastidio. Las cosas no le iban tan bien como había planeado. No iba a desistir, igualmente. Unos instantes más tarde, la persona con la que compartía habitación arribó. No era a quien deseaba ver. Aunque, indirectamente, podría serle de ayuda.

* * *

—Ahg... —gruñó la morena, desplomándose sobre su cama.

—Alya, ¿estás bien? —rio su compañera de habitación, algo extrañada. Supuso que estaría cansada. Los demás portadores sí habían tenido clase normal.

—No... He tenido dos horas seguidas de Entrenamiento Físico, tía.

—Yo sólo he tenido una batalla cooperativa —la azabache se acercó hasta la martiniquense—. Ha sido... interesante.

—Suertudos... nosotros muriéndonos y vosotros a hacer el vago —la de ojos avellana recibió un cojinazo—. ¡Hey!

—¡Por poco y me muero electrocutada! Había un monstruo eléctrico y la tomó conmigo —el mero hecho de recordarlo le dio un escalofrío—, por suerte estaba con Nino y me protegió hasta que me recuperé.

—Suertuda —susurró Alya, casi inaudible—. ¿Y tu príncipe azul de bellos cabellos rubios no apareció?

—Sí, después de que Nino se destransformara, él terminó con su enemigo y vino a ayudarme —Pronto Marinette analizó las palabras de su amiga y las recibió con un sonrojo—. ¡Y no es mi príncipe azul!

—Claro, lo que tú digas —la escandalosa risa de la de gafas resonó por toda la habitación, abatiendo a la azabache.

—Mala —alcanzó a decir ella, pensando en cómo podría contraatacar—. Al menos yo no ando detrás de Nino creyendo que nadie se dará cuenta.

—¿Yo? ¿Nino? ¡No digas estupideces! —ahora la que se hallaba sonrojada era Alya.

—¡Vamos! ¿Crees que no noto que te pasas el tiempo de comer mirándole? ¡Lánzate a la piscina, Al!

—¡E-eso es mentira!

—¡Si en vez de comer del plato, te lo comes a él con la mirada!

—¡Marinette!

Mientras ambas chicas "discutían" sobre amantes, en otra habitación tres jóvenes no la pasaban tan bien.

—Sí, papá —afirmó el rubio, dirigiéndose a su _tablet_—, sí, papá... Todo bien, en serio. No, no hace falta. Sí, son artilugios mágicos. Claro, papá. Adiós.

Tras terminar la videollamada, el de ojos verdes lanzó el aparato a su cama y suspiró, rendido. Delante de él había dos jóvenes morenos de gafas, apenas conteniendo la risa.

—No os riáis —Adrien los atravesó con la mirada.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó su mejor amigo.

—Ya van dos veces hoy y creo que aún quiere hacer otra videollamada por la noche...

—Bueno, eso es que te quiere mucho —comentó el tercero, quien no pertenecía a la habitación y había sido invitado por Nino.

—No, no creas; es porque es súper controlador... —se sentó en una silla y suspiró—, acepté más que nada porque pensé que así me sentiría más libre de él. Pero mira, hace todo lo posible por controlarme.

—Woah... —Max se quedó sin palabras, no era tan cercano al rubio pero era una de las personas con quienes más hablaba—. ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? En el ochenta y cinco por ciento de los casos, hablar soluciona el problema.

—Soy del otro quince por ciento... Como le conteste, ¡pum! Me saca de la Academia y se acabó.

—Bro, lo siento —Nino se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro—, mira el lado bueno: mientras no te está _videollamando_, estás en total libertad.

—Seh, supongo... —pero el Agreste no parecía demasiado feliz.

—¿Os apetece jugar videojuegos? En la biblioteca hay ordenadores —sugirió Max, tratando de animar la situación—. Tengo conocimiento de unos _shooters_ muy buenos.

—¡Claro! —antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, Nino se lo llevó a rastras con su típica aura de tranquilidad.

Así, emprendieron rumbo a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron con un dúo ya bastante reconocido en la Academia.

—¡Al, Mari! —saludó el moreno más alto.

—Hola, chicos, ¿a dónde vais tan apurados? —preguntó la de gafas, curiosa.

—Íbamos a la biblioteca, a jugar videojuegos un rato —contestó Adrien—. ¿Queréis venir?

Alya iba a responder un simple «Estoy ocupada» y probablemente Marinette hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero antes de eso, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

—Yo estaré ocupada, pero estoy segura de que a Marinette le encantará —tomó por los hombros a la azabache—, ¿verdad, Marinette? ¡Adiós! —y se fue, casi corriendo, conteniéndose la risa.

—¡Alya! —Marinette hizo un puchero en torno a ella—. Pues... está bien, supongo.

—Vaya, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? —cuestionó, interesado, el rubio.

—¡Sí! Desde que era pequeña, mi padre y yo solíamos jugar juntos.

Aquello le dio un ligero pinchazo a Adrien. Él también los jugaba desde que era pequeño, pero siempre lo había hecho solo. Su padre solía asegurar que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿En serio? Guay —dijo, para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Nunca había conocido a una chica _gamer _—señaló Nino.

—Pues ahora ya conoces una —rio la pelinegra. Quizás que la morena la hubiese dejado con ellos no sería tan malo.

* * *

Tecleó en el portátil unas cuentas veces. Frunció el ceño y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus dedos, esperando respuesta. Se estaba impacientando: entre la lentitud de su hermano y la voz chillona de su compañera de cuarto...

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por favor, Sabrina! —exclamaba esta, con un tono realmente alto.

—_Risponde_ —susurró, a punto de estallar.

Para su suerte, por fin se halló una respuesta en la pantalla.

—_Grazie al cielo_ —murmuró para sí misma, continuando con la conversación. Se arrepentía de no haber traído sus auriculares.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora conversando con su hermano pequeño, Lucas Rossi. Este tenía una ligera manía de tardar minutos en contestar, lo cual solía enervar a su hermana mayor. Estaban hablando de la próxima arribada a Francia del pequeño, que sería pronto. Lila pensaba pedir un permiso para ir a verle, pero aún no sabía si ir sola o llevar a alguna de sus "amistades". Ya lo decidiría luego.

—Cabeza color caca —oyó la voz de su compañera llamándola. Tan agradable como siempre.

—_Sono occupat_... —recordó que la rubia no entendía italiano y cambió el chip—. Estoy ocupada, ¿qué quieres?

—Sabrina y yo nos vamos a pasear un rato, te dejo las llaves, procura no encerrarte —su tono seguía siendo igual de irritante que siempre, pero aunque no lo pareciese, eso era realmente ser amable para Chloé.

—_Meraviglioso_ —dijo para sus adentros la castaña—. Adiós, chicas, pasároslo bien —formó una sonrisa que llevaba años practicando y volvió a voltearse cara su portátil, deshaciéndola.

* * *

—Bien... Lo que necesitamos ahora es un... portador, para llevarte, hermosa criatura.

—Me niego en absoluto a seguir sus órdenes.

—Las mías, pero no las de quien te porte.

—... —la criatura calló, tocado y hundido. Miró fríamente al otro Kwami, en forma de pregunta. La mirada que recibió le dio a entender que él tampoco quería estar allí—. No encontrarás a alguien digno.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo el villano, retador—. ¡Nooroo, _dark wings rise_!

—Nooroo, qué has hecho...

* * *

—¡Agh! —exclamó Max, reclinándose hacia atrás—. Eres buena.

—Je, je —la aludida soltó una pequeña risa—. Gracias.

Ambos tecleaban frenéticamente en su respectivo ordenador, enzarzándose en una pelea virtual muy reñida mientras los otros dos hacían de espectadores.

—Vais a destrozar las teclas —comentó Nino, divertido.

Llevaban ya como una hora haciendo un pequeño torneo de un videojuego cualquiera de disparo, en el cual Max y Marinette se alzaban a la cabeza. Aquella era la _gran final_. Finalmente, por poco, ganó ella.

—¡Agh, no es justo, Nino me distrajo! —se excusó él, frustrado.

—Sí, sí, claro —vaciló la otra, victoriosa.

—Los dos estuvisteis genial, chicos —solucionó Adrien, levantándose—. En fin, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

—Sí, ¡llevas una hora y tres minutos sin darme queso! —Plagg, su Kwami, hizo presencia.

—Nunca cambias, ¿eh? —Tikki salió del bolso de su portadora—. Me sorprende que Adrien pueda contigo.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy insoportable? —el pequeño negro la encaró.

—No, para nada —la roja hizo el mismo gesto.

—Eres mala —Plagg le dio la espalda—, eso me gusta.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Tikki se colocó delante suya, sorprendida.

—Si no fuera taaaan insoportable, te lo diría.

—Eres de lo que no hay... —la mariquita se resignó, retrocediendo hasta el hombro de Marinette.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la interacción —tan coqueta— de ambos Kwamis. Era curioso, desde luego.

—Max, te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos una tarea de investigación pendiente —el pequeño simio que reposaba sobre la cabeza del moreno hizo acto de presencia, con una voz suave con un tono ingenioso.

—Ayyy... Está bien. Tengo que irme, chicos —Max se levantó—. Marinette, quiero la revancha.

—¡Claro! —rio la azabache.

—Wayzz, ¿no quieres interrumpir tú también en nuestra conversación ya de paso? —comentó Nino, divertido.

—No, maestro —el pequeño verdoso era realmente formal, aunque en verdad estaba aguantándose la risa.

—Me llamo Nino, no maestro —él fingió indignación.

—Sí, maest... Nino, Nino.

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse. Casi todos los alumnos de la Academia —ese casi se llamaba Chloé— eran simpáticos y amigables. Tenía ganas de conocer un poco más a todos.

Finalmente, salieron de la biblioteca y fueron cada uno a su habitación. Marinette iba a subir a su piso, pero al oír algunas voces, su instinto cotilla le impidió marcharse.

—¡Adribú! —oyó a una rubia, podría reconocer su infernal voz en cualquier lugar. Chloé Bourgeois.

—Hola, Chlo —el otro era, claramente, Adrien.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tenía ganas de hablar contigo!

—Bueno, estuve con Nino y luego me fui a la biblioteca con él, Max y Marinette.

—¿Con Marinette? —Chloé dijo algo más, pero la pelinegra no pudo escucharlo.

—No te pases, es mi amiga.

—¡Y yo soy tu mejor amiga y no pasas tiempo conmigo! —fingió un falso llanto.

—Pues... mañana pasaré la tarde contigo, anda.

Por algún motivo, la Dupain se sintió un tanto celosa. Pero si solo eran amigos, ¿no?

—¡¿Sólo?!

—Tengo más amigos, Chlo.

—Ugh, está bien. Sabrina, ¡vámonos!

Marinette se escabulló corriendo, no quería que la rubia subiese y la viera espiándolos. Entró en su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, jadeando ligeramente.

—¡Woah, chica! —exclamó Alya, observándola—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ah, nada, estaba escuchando una conversación de Chloé y Adrien y casi me pillan —la pelinegra se sentó en su cama.

—Conque observando a Agreste, ¿eh? —la morena le dio un codazo amistoso, con picardía.

—¡No empieces otra vez! —la parisina se sonrojó bastante—. Mañana va a pasar toda la tarde con Chloé, esos dos tienen algo fijo.

—Nadie sería capaz de salir con Chloé y lo sabes.

—Ay...

—¿Y qué tal en la biblioteca?

—Videojuegos, videojuegos, charlar, videojuegos, ganarle a Max, bromas de Nino, Plagg tiene hambre, Tikki lo discute, Kwamis, Kwamis, nos fuimos.

—Vaya, pues parece que me he perdido lo bueno.

—¡Me dejaste colgada! Mala —Marinette la atacó con un cojín.

—¡Ah! ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó entre risas la de gafas, intentando defenderse.

* * *

—Ya he llegado, veo que aún sigues viva.

—Qué agradable, rubia —Lila se volteó en su silla.

—Tsk —esta simplemente chistó, acercándose a su espejo personal para deshacerse la coleta—. Mañana el maestro Fa o como se llame nos va a preguntar por nuestras "debilidades" —cambió el tono al decir esa palabra—, ¿qué le vas a decir, cabeza caca?

—No lo sé, no tengo ninguna —la castaña le echó una sonrisa gélida.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, claro.

—A diferencia de otras —la italiana continuó—, pues tú claramente dependes demasiado de tus clones, por ti sola tu Trompo casi no tiene efecto.

—¿Ah, y tú? —Chloé se ofendió—. Sin tus ilusiones de quinta, no vales nada.

—Yo las sé acompasar con mi lucha física —soltó una pequeña risa, hilarante—, no hables de lo que no sepas, _ape stridula_.

—_Ave espátula_ tú, imbécil.

—Chicas, chicas —Trixx intervino—, calmaos. Discutiendo sólo vais a conseguir molestar a las habitaciones contiguas.

—Chlo, mi _ciela_, ¿qué te he dicho de los insultos contundentes? —la otra Kwami también apareció.

—Ugh... Está bien, Pollen.

—Yo no he empezado —la italiana simplemente se volteó y encendió su portátil, terminando la conversación.

* * *

—Hey, _bro, _¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Qué opinas de Marinette?

—¿Marinette? Ah, juega bien a videojuegos.

—No eso, sino, en general... ¿Qué opinas de ella?

—¿A qué te refieres? Es buena chica, tranquila, amigable. Me gusta cuando toma el liderazgo siendo Ladybug.

—Me lo suponía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, _gatito_.

El rubio se sonrojó ante el apodo, Nino lo había hecho a posta porque sabía que así solía apodarlo la mariquita.

—¡Nino!

—¡Qué, no me mires así!

—¡Eres malo! —le pegó un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira quién fue hablar!

* * *

—Oh, pequeña alma en discordia... Joven de sentimientos frustrados y furiosos... Puede que aún no lo sepas... Pero tú...

Tú serás mi as bajo la manga...

_Kagami Tsurugi._

°^•^°•continuará•°^•^°

_Lucas Rossi es un personaje original, no tendrá mucha aparición pero formará parte del desarrollo de Lila._

_-¿Quién creéis que era el personaje del principio? Pista: es el mismo personaje que observaba a Marinette y Chloé en el anterior capítulo._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagami con todo esto?_

_See ya!_


	8. Todos tenemos defectos

—Llegamos así hasta Jeanne d'Arc, una de las más importantes portadoras del Miraculous de la mariquita —el profesor apuntó dicho nombre en la pizarra mientras escribía algunos datos—. Jeanne luchó por recuperar territorios de Francia en el siglo XV, tanto en su forma civil como en su álter-ego. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa, para que los alumnos apuntasen con calma—, el portador Dragón logró manipular hilos para divulgar que ella era la heroína mariquita, y que usaba la magia negra a favor de Francia en sus batallas contra Inglaterra.

»Se presume que dicho portador era inglés, lo cual es lógico, pero realmente nunca se supo. Jeanne fue condenada y asesinada por hereje, por bruja; pero el portador del gato logró recuperar sus Miraculous. Este es un limbo para la historia de los prodigios, pues sólo se sabe que el portador del gato tomó venganza y trató de asesinar a quien especulaba como dragón. En última instancia, se dice que el dragón se deshizo de su joya y consiguió persuadir al gato de que él no era a quien buscaba. No se sabe si es verdad, pero por desgracia, nunca se volvió a hallar al Kwami Dragón como para cuestionarlo.

—Hasta ahora —murmuró Chloé, poco interesada en la clase.

—Efectivamente, señorita Bourgeois —el profesor la escuchó—, hasta ahora. Lastimosamente, el Miraculous se halla en manos de nuestro villano actual. Debemos recuperarlo a toda costa. Pero eso no entrará en el próximo examen.

La rubia tanteó a su clase, la mayoría parecían bastante interesados. ¿Era la única a la que le daba igual la historia? En fin, tampoco podía permitirse un suspenso. Volvió la mirada a su cuaderno y terminó de escribir la última frase del resumen de Jeanne d'Arc.

—Profesor Beyale —Kim levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, señorito Lê Chiên?

—¿Sólo estaban esos tres portadores? ¿No había más?

—Claro que sí, pero no son tan relevantes en la historia. Mayoritariamente, eran compañeros de Jeanne en la batalla. Podríamos destacar a _Le __Renard__Brune__, _portador del zorro, quien se dice que, ajeno a Jeanne, mantuvo en auge al ejército francés. Otro a destacar sería _Liberté_, portador de la tortuga: el Rey Carlos VII, coronado gracias a la acción de d'Arc.

—Y... ¿cuál era el nombre de heroína de Jeanne? —intervino Max, con su típica curiosidad por cada mínimo detalle.

—Oh, por supuesto, cómo he olvidado mencionarlo —rio el maestro—. Es un nombre simple pero fuerte: _La __Coccinelle_.

"La Coccinelle". Bourgeois gruñó ligeramente. Era igual de simple que Ladybug, el pseudónimo de su _archienemiga__ de la infancia_. Nadie sabía por qué se llevaban tan mal, sólo... lo hacían. Chloé odiaba todo de ella, el como la consideraban adorable por ser tan patéticamente o el como se le subía a la cabeza el ser líder. Pero, debía admitirlo, cuando se transformaba en Ladybug era una digna líder...

Eso le recordó que, después de aquella insufrible hora de Historia, daría comienzo su segundo día de entrenamiento especial para recuperar el Miraculous del Dragón. «Genial».

Aún no tenía claro qué le diría al "Maestro Fiuj, o como se llamase aquel viejo". Quizás utilizase lo que Lila le había echado en cara. Respecto a esa castaña... Tampoco la entendía. A veces podía sonreírte como un sol, y otras estaba deseando tu muerte. Era tan... doble cara. «Este sitio está lleno de pardillos», se dijo a sí misma, tornando la vista hacia su profesor.

La única cosa que la hacía interesarse por la clase de historia era su profesor, pues era un tanto atractivo. Alto, de complexión delgada, con rasgos gruesos pero bien definidos y piel morena. Lo que brillaba en él era su cabello, blanco como la nieve. Tenía un rostro realmente _guapo _según la rubia. Pero no, ella le era fiel a Adrien, no debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

* * *

—Bienvenidos, chicos —pronunció el anciano, observando a sus cinco alumnos.

—Buenos días, Maestro Fu —respondieron estos, en conjunto.

—Espero que hayáis aprovechado el día de ayer para averiguar vuestra mayor debilidad.

Realmente parecía que todos lo habían hecho, la única de rostro dudoso era la rubia ojizarca; pero sólo el otro rubio lo había notado.

—Bien, señorito Lahiffe, empecemos con usted. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?

—Pues... mi capacidad es lo defensivo, a la hora de atacar me quedo corto, mi arma es un escudo y como mucho me sirve para alejar al malo —comentó Nino, procurando sonar calmado.

—Efectivamente, el Miraculous de la tortuga es uno de los pocos dedicados a la protección, siendo el más indicado de este tipo —hizo una pausa, observando al resto de jóvenes—. Ahora usted, señorita Rossi.

—Tras sumos análisis —inició la castaña, con un tono confiado y ciertamente altanero—, he concluido que en mi técnica no se halla debilidad alguna.

Marinette se sorprendió con aquellas palabras. ¿Realmente la primera persona que se le había acercado era así de obstinada? Todos retrocedieron en sus mentes ante tal respuesta. _Vaya descaro que tiene Lila..._

Chloé cruzó los dedos a sus espaldas. Deseaba que el Maestro la calase para _ganarle esa batalla a la italiana_.

—Oh, Rena Rouge. Si bien el Miraculous del zorro es uno de los más versátiles, no es el más poderoso ni mucho menos. Un portador de éste es ágil, astuto, engañoso; pero su defensa no es la mejor. Refléjalo en la batalla de ayer: tu enemigo gélido, al tener una velocidad elevada, llegó a casi congelarte en dos ocasiones de no ser por la presencia de tu compañera.

Lila abrió los ojos un tanto más, pero enseguida tomó una expresión dulce y sosegada. La Bourgeois sonrió, había ganado.

—No habría sido mucho proble...

—Rena Rouge, otro de tus defectos es tu altanería; no eres la mejor del equipo, nadie lo es —el anciano la interrumpió—. Puede que tomes mal estas palabras, pero a lo largo de tu periplo las comprenderás mejor.

La castaña lo atravesó con la mirada, apenas disimulando. Bullía en ella la rabia. Notó cómo su Kwami le tironeaba del pelo un par de veces para "calmarla". Su sonrisa de dulzura aumentó, asintiendo.

—Sí, maestro —pronunció con una risita.

—Sigamos. Señorito Agreste.

—Creo que es atacar sin pensar, me llevé varios golpes ayer por intentar simplemente dar puñetazos —Adrien rio ligeramente—. Tardé lo mío en buscarle la lógica a mi oponente.

—Efectivamente, tu Miraculous se caracteriza más por la fuerza física que por la estrategia. Continuemos... Señorita Bourgeois.

Chloé dio un pequeño paso al frente, analizando bien qué iba a responder porque aún no lo tenía del todo claro. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Adrien. Se sonrojó ligeramente. Su mejor amigo siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos.

—Yo... dependo mucho de mis clones, eso me da menos tiempo de acción —expulsó finalmente. Sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima.

—Muy bien señalado. Debido a la naturaleza de la abeja, es habitual que el portador recurra rápidamente a su poder especial para trabajar por sí mismo y con compañía a la vez —finalizó la frase y miró a la última portadora—. Y por último, pero no menos importante, la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—Pues... —ésta estaba un tanto nerviosa, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención (irónicamente, tenía un instinto oculto de liderazgo)—. A veces... yo... —tragó aire y organizó su mente—, me vuelvo mandona y me gusta terminar de primera, soy demasiado competitiva.

—Bien visto —el Ministro rio ligeramente—. Debido a que el Miraculous de la mariquita es uno de los más poderosos, es habitual que su portador tome el liderazgo y procure ser un modelo a seguir, aunque a veces le traiga problemas.

Marinette suspiró. Le había costado decirlo correctamente. Los cinco habían aprendido, algunos mejor, algunos peor, que comprender los defectos de uno mismo es el primer paso para pulirlos.

—Dicho esto, comencemos con el entrenamiento.

* * *

—¡Aaah! —el de traje blanquinegro cayó, provocando un pitido de parte del marcador.

—¡Mala suerte, _caballito_! —exclamó otra, de vestimenta granate con rayas negras, victoriosa.

—¡Ya me vengaré, _tigresita_! —se destransformó, frustrado.

Clase de Agilidad, con la profesora Katyuska Lebedeva. La clase, que consistía en ocho alumnos, se había dividido en dos equipos para llevar a cabo un juego de equilibrio: se colocaban treinta y dos troncos altos y delgados en cuatro filas de ocho. Los portadores de un equipo debían pasarse una pelota entre todos por lo menos diez veces, quedando cada miembro eliminado si caía de los troncos (como le acababa de pasar al pobre Kim). Así, aprendían a trabajar en equipo, ser precisos y mejorar su equilibrio.

—Si te consuela, yo fui la primera en caer —la dulce voz de Mylène llegó hasta el de sudadera roja.

—Tsk —chistó este, derrotado. Era realmente competitivo, por lo que le fastidian perder rápido.

En esos momentos, eran Alix, Nathaniel y Juleka contra Luka, Sabrina y Max. La batalla estaba reñida, pues aunque Max era realmente ágil y podía huir con la pelota, Alix no tardaba en interceptarla gracias a su agilidad felina.

—¡Ouro, cógela! —exclamó la de cabellos rosados, lanzando el balón estilo bombeado hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡La tengo! —gritó este, esquivando por poco un salto de Canis Major, Luka—. ¡Jules!

—¡Hecho! —la coneja lo recibió fácilmente, pues una de sus habilidades era saltar realmente alto—. ¡Tigresse!

Sin embargo, esta vez el perro sí consiguió interponerse.

—¡Mía! ¡ChimPan! —iniciaron un intercambio triangular en el que iban rotando, de vez en cuando cambiando de fila para prevenir arremetidas del equipo rival.

Seis, siete, ocho... Y, gracias a la estrategia improvisada del portador mono, habían logrado ganar.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los tres, chocando las palmas.

—¡Toma eso, _pelirrosa_! —exclamó Kim, pues aunque sin él, su equipo había ganado.

—Han tenido suerte, sin el cerebrito no habrían ganado —gruñó la de baja estatura, rodando los ojos con cierta frustración.

—Muy bien, chicos —pronunció la de túnica celeste—. Ambos equipos habéis mejorado mucho. Mi enhorabuena a Max por haber planeado bien cómo llegar a la victoria, pero también a Alix por saber alentar a su equipo.

La mencionada le sacó la lengua a su rival, al menos había ganado el reconocimiento de la maestra.  
El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo su recién empezada guerra de miradas.

—Ha sido una buena partida —mencionó la pelinegra, acercándose a su hermano.

—Sí, a decir verdad, Alix y Max se lucieron —correspondió el de mechas azules.

—Oye, Max... —llamó una suave voz.

—Oh, hola, Sabrina —el Moreno se volteó, para ver a la mencionada.

—Buena estrategia —elogió ella, un tanto exaltada.

—Gracias, pero realmente no ha sido para tanto —hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban caminando juntos—. ¿Te... apetece venir a la biblioteca luego? Ya sabes, después de clase.

Sabrina calló, sorprendida. No se esperaba avanzar tan rápido con el de gafas. Desde el primer día que había estado en la Academia, le había llamado mucho la atención. Era listo, tenía conocimientos muy variados e igualmente tenía sentido del humor. Solía sorprenderla con curiosidades al azar y disfrutaba de su compañía.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar con gente que no fuese Chloé. En una de sus charlas con la rubia, comprendió que Max le gustaba. «Cabeza de zanahoria, ¿en serio andas detrás del cuatro ojos? No me digas que no porque se te nota desde China, me parece patético». Eso, en palabras _Chloénianas__, _equivalía a un «te conozco y sé que te gusta, aunque no me lo esperaba».

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al Kanté mirándola preocupado.

—¡Sabrina! ¿Me estás oyendo? No es necesario que me digas que sí si no quie...

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella, reaccionando; si perdía la oportunidad, probablemente recibiese otro sermón de su mejor amiga sobre lo mal que le iba en el amor.

—Está bien, luego te llamo.

—Claro.

* * *

—Ira... rabia... frustración... los sentimientos de una joven promesa valorada injustamente. Vuelva, mi pequeño Akuma, ¡y demonízala!

La mariposa de oscuridad aleteó a la máxima velocidad posible rumbo a una joven atlética de cabello negro con reflejos azul marino intenso. Esta se hallaba en una esquina de su cuarto, sollozante, encogida y frágil. Algo muy malo debía de haberle pasado.

—No es justo... —gimió, intentando amenizar su respiración—. No lo es...

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse una pequeña caja marrón con decorados rojizos sobre la cual reposaba una mariposa negra. Había una nota escrita con hermosa caligrafía. "_No te sientas mal por una derrota. Acepta mi regalo y ganarás siempre_". De firma, una mariposa.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con una diadema (más bien un _circlet_) roja con un pequeño dragón de mismo color. Por unos momentos, olvidó su pena y decidió colocársela en la frente (también olvidando que había aparecido de la nada). La mariposa entró rápidamente en él. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡Sacred Shellter! —exclamó Carapace, girando varias veces y lanzando su escudo hacia Queen B. Nada más entrar en su área, el poder se activó.

—¡Inténtalo, tortuguita! —respondió esta, rodando en el suelo para esquivarlo con rapidez. Por un par de milímetros se libró de quedar atrapada.

Se levantó victoriosa, tirando de la cuerda de su trompo.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Nino, había desperdiciado su poder especial y ahora se vería limitado de tiempo.

—¡Beehive! —Queen abrió la tapa de su trompo y comenzó a girar, liberando energía similar a la miel que se condensó en siete clones de la heroína.

Las abejas rodearon al Lahiffe, quien ya no tenía escapatoria. Lanzaron a la vez sus trompos, derribando al verde. Chloé se acercó y le colocó otro trompo al cuello, finalizando la batalla.

—Excelente —fueron recibidos con los aplausos de su maestro.

—Buena batalla, avispa.

—Abeja. —Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, algo muy extraño en ella. Nino la tomó, extrañado.

—Vaya, ¿te ha picado un bicho? Ya sabes, un abejorro, quizás.

—Tsk —Chloé le pegó un puñetazo suave en el brazo y se destransformó.

—Has mejorado con tu estilo, Chlo —la recibió Adrien—; y tú también, Nino.

—No ha sido nada —respondió la Bourgeois, con su típico aire de grandeza.

—Doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho —en cambio, el moreno, contestaba con su habitual tono cómico.

—Y con esta última batalla entre Queen B y Carapace, damos por finalizada la clase de hoy. Como tarea para el próximo día, os dejaré algo un poco más complicado: quiero que escojáis un compañero que creáis que complementa vuestro Miraculous. Obviamente, pueden ser portadores zodiacales. Buena suerte, portadores.

Los cinco abandonaron la sala. Chloé tenía un subidón de ego por haber ganado, Nino se sentía bien porque había mejorado, Adrien estaba pensando en quién podría ser su compañero para el día siguiente, Marinette se preguntaba cómo estaría Alya y Lila... bueno, ella se mostraba grácil e imperturbable pero realmente estaba sulfurada.

—Hoy por fin habéis tenido clase las mismas horas que nosotros, ¿eh? —pensando en la Reina de Roma... Alya acababa de terminar su clase de Entrenamiento Mágico.

—Y que lo digas —le contestó rápidamente Nino, estirando los brazos—. Acabo de tener una batalla y la abeja reina me vapuleó.

—¿En serio? No me lo creo.

—¡Pues sí! Fallé el lanzamiento de mi poder especial y ya perdí. ¡No hay forma de usarlo a la ofensiva!

—Qué tórtolos... —rio por lo bajo Marinette, casi inaudible.

—¿Verdad? Se nota que los dos se traen ganas —pero, para su sorpresa, alguien la había escuchado.

—¡Adrien! Oh..., hola —la azabache se volteó rápidamente para ver al de ojos verdes.

—Quería hablar contigo —Chloé lo oyó y al instante se metió en la conversación.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo!

—Tranquila, Chlo, sólo será un momento.

—Hmp... —gruñó la rubia, alejándose para buscar con la mirada a Sabrina. ¿Dónde se meten las pelirrojas cuando más las necesitas?

—¿Qué querías decirme? —cuestionó Marinette, después de que ambos quedaron más o menos solos.

—Pues... el otro día en clase de Historia, salió al tema que el Miraculous del gato y el de la mariquita son complementarios —empezó él—, así que supongo que tú y yo deberíamos ser compañeros para lo de mañana. Creación, destrucción...

A la parisina le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Ella, compañera de Adrien Agreste? Apartó los pensamientos de su mente. «Te resulta curioso nada más, ¿cómo te va a gustar Adrien?».

—¡Claro! Me ahorras el tiempo de búsqueda.

—Miaulegro, mi Lady —Adrien hizo un gesto felino, por unos momentos adoptó su personalidad como Chat Noir, o eso le pareció a la otra.

—Gato tonto —rio la ojizarca, aunque en seguida se retractó—: es decir, no eres tonto; al contrario, eres muy listo... pero, o sea, eres un gato y... ¡Ah! Déjame, no tomé café esta mañana.

—Vale, vale —sin embargo, sólo causó una pequeña carcajada inocente por parte de él—. Ahora tengo que atender un rato a Chlo, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana... —se despidió ella, ciertamente encandilada.

_Más vale que disfrutéis de vuestros últimos momentos de alegría, portadores..._  
_Porque pronto liberaré mi arma secreta._

~'••°continuará°••'~

_Hoy quise explorar un poquito más a los demás portadores, en el próximo capítulo procuraré revelar sus habilidades. Por si no fue claro...  
_

_Max es el portador del mono. ¿Por qué? Porque el mono es asociado con el ingenio y la inteligencia, siendo de los animales más inteligente. Max es inteligente, pero eso no quita que tenga un lado juguetón (a parte sería jugar un poco con que es gamer). Sí, sé que Monkey!Kim es canon y honestamente también encaja muy bien, pero preferí tirar por el lado inteligente. Su nombre es ChimPan, que deriva de chimpancé, chimpo (salto en gallego), pan (especie de chimpancé) y pan- (sufijo griego que indica totalidad). Así que podría traducirse como "todos los chimpancés, todos los saltos, chimpancé pan" etcétera._

_Kim, por el contrario, porta el caballo. Reitero que me gusta mucho cómo le queda el mono, pero aquí tiene el caballo porque es rápido, libre, corredor, amante del deporte. Kim hace lo que quiere y puede parecer terco a veces, pero sigue siendo alguien noble, protegiendo a quienes quiere. Considero al caballo como el animal que más asociación tiene con el deporte, además. So básicamente invertí a Max y Kim x,d. No me parece que a Max le quede bien el caballo (aunque su diseño es arte). Su nombre es Bach Ma, quise jugar conque Kim parece tener ascendencia vietnamita (su nombre, __Lê Chiến Kim, es vietnamita). Bach Ma significa caballo blanco (la Kwami yegua es más blanca que gris, no sé por qué Pegase salió tan oscuro x,d), siendo que el caballo blanco es el santo patrón de la ciudad de Hanoi._

_Juleka porta el conejo, al contrario que Alix. Sí, sé que el conejo es asociado con la velocidad, pero también es asociado con la timidez y con la luna. Ambas cosas encajan bien con la Couffaine. Cabe destacar que aquí el conejo no tiene poderes del tiempo. Alix tiene otro animal más potente que siento que encaja más con su personalidad. Su nombre ya lo expliqué._

_Alix tiene el tigre, un animal asociado con la potencia, con el poder, con el ataque, con observar a tu presa. No me digáis que no encaja. Alix es envolvente como un tigre y muy poderosa. Sí, nuevamente intercambié Miraculous sin proponérmelo (esto estaba hecho antes de que se revelasen los portadores). No considero a Juleka lo suficientemente potente como para cargar con esto (? Irónicamente, su poder tiene que ver con otro tipo de potencia, no con la física._

_Luka tiene el perro. Ya sé que la serpiente encaja mucho con él en tema de diseño y de que las serpientes son relacionadas con la paciencia, pero también lo son con la agresividad y el veneno; y Luka es un cinnamon roll. Lo que siento que destaca de Luka es su fidelidad y su capacidad de entender, cosa que yo como dueña de perros veo en estos animales. Luka es alegre, trata de mantener a su gente alegre, es fiel a su naturaleza y a sus personas; etcétera. Su nombre es Canis Major, que significa perro mayor; y es una referencia a la constelación de mismo nombre. Dicha constelación tiene una hermana, Canis Minor, haciendo referencia a que Luka tiene una hermanita a la que adora. El can mayor además posee a Sirio, la estrella más brillante del cielo, conocida como la estrella perro. Como en verano boreal no es visible, se decía que se unía al sol para dar calor. Luka es una persona muy cálida, y su nombre significa luz._

_Nath tiene la serpiente, así que ya podéis apostar que en el canon tiene el perro (? No, pero en serio. La verdad es que no tuve muy claro qué ponerle, pues Nath tiene dos personajes distintos en la serie. Al principio se muestra como alguien tímido y dulce, pero con la entrada de Marc como que toma una actitud muy agresiva. Así que decidí combinar ambas cosas en una persona introvertida con respuestas agresivas, lo cual es bastante de serpiente. Las serpientes representan la creatividad, cosa que Nathan goza; son animales que se mueven y observan lentamente, pero que a la mínima sacan los colmillos y tiran veneno (si son venenosas, las hay que no). Así, pues, las serpientes representan la dualidad, y Nathan es bastante dual. Su nombre es Ouroboros, que es una criatura mitológica, la serpiente que se muerde la cola, representando el ciclo del tiempo y el eterno retorno. Es además una referencia de que Nath le gusta el arte y la mitología (esto último es deducción mía, ah)._

_Sabrina no tiene el perro porque yo no la considero fiel. Parece que todo el mundo olvida cuando mandó al traste a Chloé por Marinette y luego volvió a ella... por una boina. Es más interesada. Sumisa pero interesada. Por eso me encaja con una rata, hace el trabajo sucio pero es más inteligente de lo que parece, y puede ser muy traicionera (la rata en el zodiaco chino manipuló a otros animales para ganar y al final traicionó a su compañero el gato). A parte, es pequeña en presencia, pasa desapercibida por lo que puede actuar de diversas formas sin que la descubran, pero no tarda en asustarse._

_Mylè tiene la cabra, contrario al canon donde probablemente tenga la rata. Sí, es verdad que encaja con lo típico de un ratón (tímido, pequeño, cute); pero yo decidí ir por el lado de la maquinación con la rata. Así que Mylè se queda con uno de los símbolos de la paz, la cabra. La cabra representa la determinación, algo que Mylè no siempre suele tener pero que anhela conseguir; y que puede lograr por la gente que quiere. Es una defensora ávida de lo que ama. La cabra en el zodiaco chino suele verse como tímida, también. A parte, las ovejas son símbolo de inocencia, cosa que Mylène posee._

¿Tendrá el Sabrimax futuro?

¿Será Kagami un enemigo peligroso?

¿Cómo se sentirá Lila después de que Fu señalara sus defectos?

_See ya!_


	9. Curiosidad

—Conque vas a ser la parejita del Adriano, ¿eh?

—¡Alya, no exageres! ¡Y no se llama Adriano!

Si pasabas en frente de su habitación, podías oír gritos entre dos adolescentes casi discutiendo.

—Él te lo pidió, de seguro es un caballero andante —la joven hizo un corazón con sus manos—. _Oh, __Marinette__, __cásate__ conmigo..._

—¡A-Alya! —el sonrojo de la azabache era monumental, caso superaba el rojo del cabello de Nathaniel—. ¡Eres mala!

—¡A mí no me eches la culpa! ¿No tenías _gatas_ de estar con él? ¡Oh, perdón! Quería decir ganas... —levantó las cejas un par de veces, para molestia de la pelinegra.

—¡Basta ya, Césaire! —Marinette le tiró un lápiz—. Ayer tú también te fuiste con Nino y estuviste bastante tiempo con él... ¿Qué estaríais haciendo?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡N-no me mires así! —Alya tomó el utensilio y se lo lanzó de vuelta, siendo ahora ella la de rostro sonrojado.

—Oh, venga, ¿quieres que le diga a Nino que reniegas de él?

—¡Eres maldad pura! ¡Luego no te quejes cuando me burle de ti y tu príncipe azul!

* * *

—Qué suerte tienes... Ojalá pudiera ir de compañero con Alya, pero su Miraculous representa la contemplación y el mío la protección... —dio un suspiro, tirándose boca abajo a su cama, rendido.

—¿Estás insinuando que me gusta Marinette?

—No, claramente estoy insinuando que te gusta Ivan, cómo crees —su comentario fue recibido con un cálido y amigable golpe en la espalda—. ¡Eh! ¡No es mi culpa que seas así de lento! Y luego yo soy la tortuga...

—Ella no me gusta, sólo quiero conocerla, es alguien curiosa —Adrien desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Sí, y yo soy el Rey de Azerbaijan... Tío, ¿ese país existe?

—Uno, sí que existe, y dos, déjame en paz —el Agreste hizo ademán de irse.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar que mínimo te atrae? Yo ya acepté que quiero con Alya...

—¡Pero es que no me atrae! ¿No puedo querer ser su amigo y ya?

—¿Entonces quién te atrae? ¿Chloé?

—Chloé es mi mejor amiga, la veo como una hermana.

—¿Lila?

—Casi no conozco a esa chica, me cae bien y punto.

—¿Ivan?

—... Eres de lo que no hay.

—¡Esperaaa! Ay... Perdón si te molesté, tío, pero es que de verdad parece que ella te mola con todo lo que le coqueteas.

—Sólo es un juego... creo, a ella tampoco le gusto.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Imagínate que es recíproco!

—... No lo es, punto. ¿Por qué alguien tan increíble se fijaría en mí?

Enseguida se cubrió la boca. Nino lo miró, sonriente.

—¡A ti lo que te pasa es que te falta confianza! ¡Deja al tío Nino ayudarte!

—¡Nino, no exageres! ¡Me refería a que no soy su tipo!

—Está bien, te dejaré por un rato, tengo miedo de que te quedes así de rojo para siempre y se te vaya la guapura.

El rubio se miró a un espejo. Realmente estaba sonrojado a más no poder, estaba más rojo que el propio traje de Ladybug.

—Cambiemos de tema. ¿Se te ocurre alguien que pueda ser mi _bro__ prodigioso_?

—Hmm... ¿Ivan? Su Miraculous es el de la fortificación.

—Puede ser... No sé. Ojalá tuviera el complementario del de Al...

—Tú si que estás prendado a más no poder, amigo.

—Al menos lo admito.

* * *

Juleka caminaba rumbo a su clase de Estrategia. No le emocionaba mucho, la profesora correspondiente era la subdirectora y era realmente severa. La última vez que tuvo clase con ella (hacía un par de días), esta les puso deberes realmente difíciles. Su clase debería llamarse _rompecabezas _en vez de _estrategia_.  
Por lo menos, coincidía con Rose, su mejor amiga. Claro que en la clase de la _pava _esa (nunca mejor dicho), no podía articular ni una sola palabra si no quería tener problemas.

Se cruzó con Ivan. No se conocían mucho. El chico era casi tan hablador como ella (es decir, parecía mudo a primera vista). Sin embargo, era el interés de Mylène, así que procuraba llevarse bien con él.

—Hey —saludó la pelinegra, apenas levantando el brazo.

—Hola —le respondió este con el mismo ademán. Tampoco se veía emocionado por tocarle Estrategia.

Caminaron el resto del recorrido juntos, en un silencio agradable para ambos. La de mechas moradas se preguntó, ¿qué habrá captado Mylène en él?

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por llegar, la Couffaine pudo apreciar una extraña sombra al final del pasillo. Intrigada más que asustada, inquirió a su acompañante, "¿has visto eso?".

—Sí —su rostro continuaba imperturbable—, hubo de ser alguien pasando rápido.

—Quizás —y volvieron a su silencio rutinario.

Entró en el aula. Rose ya estaba allí. Habrían ido juntas como de costumbre, pero tenía que hablar con su hermano mayor sobre un tema familiar así que la rubia se le adelantó.  
Se sentó en la mesa contigua a la suya e intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que la portadora del pavo real arribase.

—Siempre me pregunto por qué la Señorita Paôn nunca se destransforma... —comenzó la dulce rubia, inclinándose para hablar en bajo.

—A saber. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera nos dijo su seudónimo verdadero.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—Sin duda, es la profesora más misteriosa...

—Incluso el director es más visible.

—Ya. Oye, Jul, mañana según oí tendremos permiso para ir a París —los ojos de Rose brillaron—, nunca he ido, ¿me acompañarías?

—¿Nunca has ido? Woah.

—Sabes que no, soy de Córcega. Siempre he soñado con ir a París... es la ciudad del amor, ¿sabes?

—Vale, vayamos. Aunque creo que sería mejor ir con Marinette, ella es parisina así que no nos perderemos.

—¡Claro! Pero recuerda que quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga.

La Couffaine iba a responder, pero un rítmico taconeo las avisó de que la temida profesora llegaba.

—Buenos días, portadores —saludó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Buenos días, maestra Paôn —respondieron los ocho alumnos en conjunto.

—¿Habéis hecho la tarea?

Todos asintieron. Nadie se atrevería a no hacérsela.

—Está bien... —revisó la lista de clase, tampoco es que hubiese mucho de donde escoger—. Señorito Kurtzberg, dígame la solución del ejercicio uno.

—Era la respuesta b), rodear al conjunto de civiles poseídos usando los edificios y buscar al villano —al pelirrojo le temblaba un tanto la voz, no era demasiado participativo en las clases.

—Díganos por qué.

—Porque... así mantienes a los civiles a salvo y cortas el problema de raíz...

* * *

Se adentró rápidamente en el corredor. Debía darse prisa y llegar al despacho. El director parecía estar impartiendo alguna clase, pero debía tener precaución de todos modos. La puerta estaba cerrada. No fue problema cargarse la cerradura. Ese era el inicio del cronómetro. Si alguien se acercaba, ya sabría que algo raro pasaba en el despacho. Se detuvo por un momento. ¿Debía buscar en los cajones? ¿O en la estantería? No, ambas serían muy obvias. Podría ser viejo, pero no estúpido.

Analizó lo más rápido que pudo el lugar. Todo encajaba perfectamente en el estándar de despacho de director. No, algo debía desentonar. Pero... ¿el qué?

Entonces, tuvo una corazonada. Volvió a observar todos los muebles. La ventana tenía un marco verde pistacho, y había un pequeño florero similar con una camomila. A su izquierda, había una estantería llena de libros pintada cuidadosamente de rojo oscuro. En cambio, en el lado contrario, una mesita de madera, amarillenta. Sólo había algo que no encajaba. Si sus conocimientos básicos de _feng shui_ no fallaban, las dos sillas color esmeralda que tenía a su izquierda no debían estar ahí. Ese tipo era listo, desde luego.

* * *

La terrible clase de Estrategia al fin terminó. Salió algo cansada, esta vez tenía pocos deberes pero había sido una clase intensa. Por lo menos, ahora le tocaba Entrenamiento Mágico, algo que se le daba bastante bien. Se despidió de Rose y caminó hacia el aula-gimnasio de habilidades mágicas. Entonces, sintió una mano en el hombro.

—¡Juleka! —era Nino, el portador de la tortuga—. Oye, sabes que nuestra clase especial con el director nos pone deberes complicados, hoy tengo que llevar a alguien que complemente mis poderes y creo que tú podrías. Tu llevas la velocidad, yo soy lento... Yo me muevo mejor en tierra, tú en aire... Mi poder es quedarse quieto, el tuyo moverse mucho... No encaja demasiado pero al viejo le valdrá.

—Me parece bien —respondió, sería una velada interesante. Iba a acompañar a Nino hasta el pabellón donde se daba el entrenamiento especial, pero entonces oyó un pequeño ruido proveniente del despacho. ¿Es que era el día de sentir cosas extrañas?—. Espera un momento, vuelvo ahora.

Esta vez dejó a su curiosidad inundarla. Quería acabar con el tema definitivamente. Se acercó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló la esquina. Avisó a su Kwami para salir ante lo que vio.

* * *

Caminaba bastante sonrojada al lado del chico de túnica negra y verde. Aún se preguntaba cómo había conseguido así de fácil que un chico tan popular le pidiese ser su compañero. "Pero no me gusta, es solo que no me lo esperaba".

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? Estás algo roja —la voz calma del parisino la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Yo? Eh... Es que vengo de Entrenamiento Físico y estoy algo cansada, he... —venía de Historia.

Vale, quizás sí le gustaba.

—Eso de tener Entrenamiento Físico a primera debe de ser horrible —por suerte para la ojizarca, Adrien se lo creyó.

—Sí, uff... ¿Y tú qué tuviste? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Entrenamiento Mágico —continuaron hablando de temas triviales.

Marinette aprovechó para mirar a su acompañante. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, su cabello rubio estaba meticulosamente peinado y su uniforme se hallaba inmaculado. Portaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba. Se sonrojó un poco más. Observó su rostro, sus facciones perfiladas y finas. Sus ojos de color verde intenso cual esmeralda. Aquella sonrisa, alegre y adorable al mismo tiempo. "No puede ser que me guste... Ni en mil años le interesaría yo a él".

Llegaron al pabellón. Allí se encontraron a Lila, quien parecía tan estoica como de costumbre, aunque su rostro cambió ligeramente al ver al dúo. Parecía estar sola, ¿y su contraparte?

—Hola, Lila —saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, causando una pequeña risa entre ellos.

—Buenos días. —la castaña se les acercó.

—¿Y tu compañero? —inquirió el rubio, curioso. El Miraculous del zorro representaba las ilusiones y los deseos, ¿qué sería su contrario?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, debería haber llegado ya —rodó los ojos—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Oh, es Marinette, decidimos dejarnos llevar por las clases de historia.

—¿En serio? Qué oportuno —su sonrisa continuó manteniéndose en su rostro de rasgos italianos, pero Marinette tuvo la ligera intuición de que se lo tomó mal por algún motivo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —intervino la azabache en la conversación, procurando descartar la corazonada.

—Lo desconozco. Chloé traerá a Luka, el hermano de Juleka, y Nino ni idea.

—¿En serio? Nunca me imaginaría a esos dos cooperando —Adrien rio—. Luka... Miraculous del perro... Creo que era el de la devoción, o lealtad, no sé.

—Pensé que montaría alguna treta para traer a Sabrina —mencionó la ojizarca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya que estamos... Oye, Adrien, mañana hay un permiso para salir a París. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? He quedado con un familiar y me encantaría que lo conocieses —la italiana rozó ligeramente su mano, provocando que el de ojos verdes se sonrojase un tanto.

—Uhm... Depende, creo que Chloé me había comentado algo de salir mañana, pero no estoy seguro —a Marinette se le heló el corazón por un instante. Apenas estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía un _crush _y ya estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—De hecho, yo te iba a pedir dar un paseo juntos transformados por la capital —finalmente se decidió por interrumpir la conversación. Así, sabría a quién prefería el rubio.

—Ah, Mari, sobre eso; Alya me comentó que quería llevarte al museo porque alguien le había dicho que había cosas referentes a _Ladybugs _de otras épocas —informó la de ojos oliva, aún con su sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —maldición.

* * *

—Aún no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... —murmuró Chloé, con el ceño fruncido, caminando.

De una forma u otra, había terminado al lado de Luka Couffaine (hermano de Juleka, quien le parecía ridícula, así que él también debía de ser ridículo). ¡Por el amor de Pollen, esa cosa nunca hablaba! "Is qui cin li mísici mi ixprisi mijir", pensó la rubia.

Todo empezó cuando le preguntó a Sabrina si se le ocurría algo. La muy inútil se lo cuestionó a su noviecito Max, quien le sugirió al inadaptado de Luka, y de alguna forma u otra la parejita terminó convenciéndola. Se suponía que Luka tenía el Miraculous de la lealtad, ¿cómo funcionaría eso con el Miraculous de la abundancia?

—¿Cómo es el entrenamiento especial? —oh, vaya, habló.

—¿Cómo crees que es? Algo que desde luego tú no podrías soportar.

—Chloé, ¿tienes algo conmigo?

—No, para nada, es sólo que no me gusta andar con un emo-gótico-lo que sea que parece mudo y aún por encima es feo.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, el de mechas azules sólo rio.

—Al menos yo no llevo media tonelada de maquillaje encima.

¿Quién se creía que era para contestarle así?

—¿Perdona? No te he oído, tu aura emo me lo impide —Pollen le pellizcó el brazo.

—¿No será tu aura de niña mimada? —Woof, la Kwami de Luka no hacía nada, por el contrario—. Si no querías traerme, ¿por qué me traes?

—Son deberes, gótico de quinta —"mi entrenamiento importa más que mis enemistades", habría dicho, pero eso no iba con ella.

—Tan encantadora como Juleka te describe.

—¿Así que tu estúpida hermanita te habla de mí?

—Sí, habla maravillas de ti, eres tan agradable.

—Tsk.

Decidieron continuar en silencio. Chloé iba maldiciendo para sus adentros, se arrepentía de no haber llevado a Sabrina y haberse inventado una excusa de por qué eran complementarias.

* * *

—Cotti, ears up! —la cinta de cabello de Juleka absorbió a su Kwami, liberando un montón de motas de energía que transformaron su uniforme en un traje de látex azulado con pequeños pelos. Su cuello estaba rodeado de pelo blanco. Sus guantes eran cortos, con un pompón blanco cada uno. Sus botas, altas, de mismo color y con suela de conejo; igualmente poseían pompones. Dos líneas recorrían el conjunto de pies a cuello. Tenía una pequeña cola de color blanco. En su cabeza reposaba una diadema con dos grandes orejas de conejo peludas, azules y blancas. Su máscara era redondeada, pero más circular que la de Ladybug; azul con una mancha blanca al medio. Su pelo permanecía atado en una coleta baja, sostenido por su Miraculous (que ahora era azul con un dije de conejo, en vez de ser blanco con dije circular). Finalmente, en su cintura había un cinturón blanco que sostenía su arma, un martillo de juguete de gran tamaño.

Blanc Hole avanzó unos pasos rumbo a la puerta. La manilla, con el cerrojo y todo, estaba rota, en el suelo, con señales de congelamiento. Enseguida intuyó que se encontraría con un Akuma. Empuñó su martillo y empujó la puerta.

.+*'continuará'*+.

_En este capítulo quise darle más protagonismo a los hermanos Couffaine.  
La relación entre tortuga y conejo es bastante forzada, de la misma forma que lo es la del perro y la abeja. Esto es para reflejar lo inexpertos que son nuestros portadores._

_Dato: los poderes de los portadores zodiacales son más de apoyo que de otra cosa, en cambio los del primer piso son más en torno a atacar/engañar/atrapar directamente.  
_

¿Quién será el compañero/la compañera de Lila?

¿Quién entró al despacho de Fu?

¿Podrán Luka y Chloé cooperar?

_See ya!_


	10. Corazonada

Llegó, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. Ante esto, lo primero que percibió fue una mirada divertida de Adrien. Frunció aún más el ceño y rodó los ojos, soltando un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Qué diablos estáis mirando? —inquirió, lanzándoles a los tres observadores una mirada gélida y asesina.

—Nada —respondió Adrien, pellizcándose a sí mismo para cortar su risa.

—¿Dónde está el Maestro Flusflus?

—Se llama Fu —contestó Marinette—, y aún no ha llegado.

—Ah, qué bien —se acercó a su mejor amigo para intentar acomodarse—. Cabeza caca, ¿y tu compañero? ¿Tienes ganas de que el Maestro Fifi te vuelva a humillar como la otra vez?

—_Ape_, para tu información, sí tengo compañero, el caso es que aún no ha llegado.

—Si yo fuera él tampoco querría llegar.

—Luka es un tipo muy valiente como para haber aceptado acompañarte.

Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que los otros tres observaban divertidos.

—Por cierto, Lila, ¿quién es tu compañero? —intervino la azabache para cortar el rifirrafe entre las otras dos féminas.

—Creí que lo sabrías —Lila volvió a adoptar su típica sonrisa.

—¿Huh? —la Dupain pensó por unos segundos—. ¿Alya?

—Por descarte, sí —la italiana se encogió de hombros—. Su Miraculous está relacionado con la honestidad, el mío posee la virtud de las ilusiones, en cierto modo van a par —_Mis sospechas me llevaban a otro Miraculous por desgracia inalcanzable..._, pensó la italiana para sí.

Adrien rio internamente. "Al final, Nino sí que va a poder estar con su chica soñada".

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba —rio la parisina—, aunque ayer estaba bastante cansada y casi no hablamos.

Quitando las cinco veces que la estuvo molestando con que iba a ser la compañera del Agreste... Pero, obviamente, no iba a decirlo. El sólo pensarlo la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está el narizón ese? —la rubia se expresaba tan cordial como de costumbre.

—No lo sé —respondió el de ojos verdes. Miró a Luka—: hey, puedes hablar, no mordemos.

—No tengo muchas ganas, pero gracias —la voz del pelinegro era suave y melódica.

—¿El maestro no se está retrasando mucho? —inquirió la Rossi.

* * *

Nino era un chico paciente, pero comenzaba a extrañarle que Juleka no llegase. Sabía que la pelinegra a veces era rara (al Lahiffe no le gustaba juzgar a la gente, consideraba que cada quien podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no molestara a los demás), pero ¿para qué se habría ido?  
Entonces, escuchó un par de veces femeninas gritar. Identificó una. Era la Couffaine.

—¡Juleka! —exclamó, corriendo por el pasillo mientras sacaba a Wayzz—. _Wayzz__, come __outta__your__shell_!

Un montón de escamas hexagonales rodearon a Nino. Su uniforme pasó a ser un traje grueso de color verde alga con capucha que cubría su cabeza. En sus hombros, codos, rodillas y cintura poseía refuerzos hexagonales más oscuros. En el abdomen, tenía seis hexágonos cristalinos color pistacho unidos de forma desigual. Poseía líneas rectas marcando su cintura y pantorrilla. Sus botas eran curvas e irregulares, simulando los pies de una tortuga, con varias líneas curvas. Su capucha, más oscura al comienzo, poseía dos círculos claros en el cuello, y estaba rodeada de rojo, negro y amarillo por la cabeza. Finalmente, sus ojos se protegían bajo unos googles amarillos y negros con aumento. En su espalda reposaba su arma, un escudo verde oscuro con partes más claras y brillantes simulando hexágonos de un caparazón.

Empuñó el escudo en su brazo derecho y se ajustó los googles con el izquierdo mientras adoptaba una pose defensiva que les había enseñado el profesor de Entrenamiento Físico. Giró la esquina y lo vio.

Su compañera estaba transformada. Acababa de salir volando, estampándose contra la pared izquierda. Presentaba cristales de hielo sobre su cuello y sus piernas. Junto al marco de la puerta, había una extraña figura de vestido morado y cabellos blancos y púrpuras. Su mirada era gélida como un témpano de hielo. Un akuma.  
Corrió hacia la pelinegra protegiéndose con su escudo por encima de la cabeza.

—¡Blanc! —exclamó. No sabía qué hacer para descongelar a la heroína.

—Otro más... Ugh —la akuma maldecía—. Acabemos con esto —empuñó su arma, una sombrilla.

—¡Sacred Shellter! —gritó nada más voltearse. Tomó por sorpresa a la villana, así que acertó de pleno. El escudo sobrevoló su cabeza y despertó una serie de placas de jade que la envolvieron. Su rostro se tornó furioso. No parecía debilitada y su control sobre el hielo semejaba ser temible, por lo que debía apresurarse o el cansancio podría con él.

Tomó en brazos a la coneja y corrió lo máximo que su transformación permitía. Optó por montarse en su escudo y usarlo de _skate_.

* * *

—¡Uf! —Alya llegó, jadeante—. Lo siento, Lila, pero quise ayudar a Kim con sus deberes de Entrenamiento Mágico y puf...

—No te preocupes —coincilió la aludida—. El director aún no ha llegado.

—¿En serio? —observó a los presentes—. ¿Y Nino?

—¿Podemos dejar de preguntar sobre el narizotas? —gruñó la rubia—. Se murió o algo.

La Césaire le lanzó una mirada helada.

—¿Y si realmente sí le pasó algo? —sugirió, ajustándose los gemelos de su uniforme (sus Miraculous).

—No exageres, Al —comenzó Marinette—, simplemente se habrá retrasado buscando a su compañero o algo así.

La martiniquense intentó convencerse con aquellas palabras, pero tenía la corazonada de que no era verdad y de que el moreno estaba en peligro. Podía ser ingenua, impulsiva, intensa... Pero algo que no solía fallarle era el instinto.

—Averigüémoslo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los cinco, llamó a su Kwami y gritó al cielo "Valee, beak me!". Una fuerte luz la envolvió y, al instante, estaba transformada en Aureum Poule. Descolgó la punta de su cuello y esta tomó la forma de una lanza de su altura, de color bronce, con punta en forma de pico de gallo. Corrió, dejando a unos atónitos portadores atrás.

—Eso fue inesperado —sorprendentemente, el primero en romper el silencio fue Luka.

—Qué haga lo que quiera —Chloé se encogió de hombros.

—Deberíamos acompañarla —Marinette frunció el ceño.

—Por estúpido que suene, Chloé en parte tiene razón, Alya está siendo muy imprudente —aseguró Lila, cruzada de brazos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Marinette —Adrien las miró a ambas—, ¿y si tiene razón? No creo que su retraso y el de Fu sean casualidad.

—Si tú lo dices, Adribú, pues vamos —la rubia no desperdició oportunidad de colgarse en su brazo.

—Insisto. Pero, si estáis tan convencidos —la castaña también se adelantó. Luka no hizo nada y los siguió.

—Tikki, spots on!

—Plagg, claws out!

—Trixx, let's pawnce!

—Pollen, comb on buzz!

—Woof, preparing fangs!

Los cinco se transformaron, pero no hay tiempo para descripciones detalladas. Ladybug adquirió su traje rojo con puntos y secciones negras; su cabello atándose en un moño y con el yoyó colgado en su cadera. Chat Noir se vistió en un látex negro con un cinturón simulando ser una cola de gato y adquirió un cascabel; su cabello se despeinó y su bastón se localizó en su cadera. Rena se dejó poseer por un traje ceñido naranja y blanco con una chaqueta, guantes y botas marrones, un cinturón degradado de naranja y blanco y una falsa cola de zorro; su cabello adquirió degradados y su flauta se colocó en su espalda. Queen B vio su ropaje cambiar a uno amarillo con rayas negras paralelas en diagonal, con botas de ligero tacón y guantes sin dedo negros y poseyendo una sección de pelusa en su cuello similar a una boa corta de diva; su cabello se envolvió como una colmena y su trompo se situó junto al bolso de su cadera. Canis Major recibió un uniforme color café anaranjado con secciones y manchas blancas, mas pelo relativamente largo en el pecho, con botas y guantes blancos; su cabello se revolvió y sus puntas se volvieron marrones, su arma se situó en su pecho.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para localizar a la gallina, pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Podría utilizar mi poder, pero necesitaría que ella quiera mi ayuda —informó Canis Major, desenfundando su bumerán, el cual se asemejaba a un hueso.

—No sé si quiera... Alya es complicada, y más cuando se transforma —conjeturó Ladybug, notablemente preocupada, pues era su mejor amiga.

—Por probar no pasa nada —Chat Noir intentó animar la situación.

—Está bien... —el de traje color crema empezó a reunir energía—. _Natural __bond_! —Lanzó su bumerán como si fuera un hueso y este se desvaneció en el aire entre brillos.

* * *

Corría como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. No quería que nada le pasase al chico de gafas. Escuchó pasos igual de apurados que los suyos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio al de verde llegar, pero enseguida se borró cuando vio que traía a alguien en brazos.

—¡Nino! —chilló, acelerando hasta aproximarse—. ¡Juleka! ¿¡Qué pasó!?

—¡Un akuma! —Carapace jadeaba—, usé... mi poder... me queda poco...

Aureum tomó a la adolescente en sus brazos, dejando que la tortuga pudiera apoyarse en la pared. Se culpó a sí misma por no haber hecho caso a sus instintos antes. Ahora, la Couffaine estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y el Lahiffe terriblemente exhausto a punto de destransformarse.

—Quien haya hecho esto es cruel... —gruñó, ciertamente enfadada.

Entonces, un bumerán blanquecino se apareció delante suya. Lo tomó cuando venía de vuelta. Sabía que eran sus compañeros. Al agarrarlo, este se envolvió de luz. Canis Major apareció a su lado.

—... —se quedó completamente paralizado al ver a su hermana—. ¿Qué...?

—Un akuma la congeló y Carapace la salvó —informó frustrada la de naranja.

—Y yo me voy a destransformar en cinco minutos por venir aquí... —el héroe mantenía una calma increíble. Igualmente, hizo a Alya sentirse culpable—. Carapace, ¿dónde está el enemigo?

—Venía persiguiéndome, la atrapé en mi Shellter para huir con Blanc pero no creo que la barrera siga en pie... o no por mucho.

—Debí haber actuado antes... —susurró la morena, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente.

—¡Chicos! —los demás héroes llegaron.

Nuevamente, surgieron las mismas preguntas y las mismas explicaciones. Para sorpresa de todos, Queen B se acercó a la chica inconsciente y le hizo una serie de revisiones.

—Creo que ya lo sabíais, panda de ineptos, pero sigue viva, aunque su pulso no es el mejor de todos los tiempos que digamos —comenzó, sorprendiendo al equipo—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados, panolis? ¡Id a buscar al profesor de Entrenamiento Físico! Fuego, fuego, lo que necesita la cosa esta es calor. Ya sabéis, esa sensación caliente que os da el sol...

Ladybug asintió, sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Chloé sabía tanto?

—Poule, Chat, os quedaréis aquí para ver si el akuma pasa —ordenó la pelinegra—. Queen, Rena, vendréis conmigo a buscar al profesor. Nino, Luka, deberíais ir a recargar fuerzas, podríamos necesitaros.

Todos dieron su visto bueno. Nuevamente, Ladybug estaba tomando una impresionante faceta de liderazgo.

* * *

Estaba dividida. Debía completar su misión, pero ya la habían visto. No sabía si enfrentarse a los héroes, abortar la misión o continuar con la búsqueda. Había conseguido encontrar una cámara secreta, pero tenía código y no era capaz de destruir la entrada. Había herido al incordio que la había descubierto, así que su tiempo estaba contado. Decidió escapar. Le contaría al jefe la verdad, que era una entrada indestructible. Iba a saltar por una ventana, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Stormy Weather. El maestro Hawk Moth me envía para ayudarte.

Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Ahora sí tenía oportunidad.

* * *

—¡Profesor...! —Rouge corría explotando al máximo su agilidad. Era seguida a pocos metros por la abeja y la mariquita.

Por fin, divisó al joven profesor vestido en túnica roja. Este las mró, extrañado. Captó al vuelo la situación.

—Yo me encargo —tomó a la coneja en brazos y comenzó a recitar cosas en un idioma que ninguna de las tres lograba comprender. Un aura anaranjada comenzó a envolver a ambos. El hielo que la cubría comenzó a derretirse. La pelinegra despertó.

—¿Qué... ha pasado? —logró decir, aún veía borroso. Sólo recordaba haber descubierto una intrusa en el despacho del director, atacarla y que esta la sorprendiese con un ataque de hielo.

—Akuma. Hielo. —"explicó" Bee.

—Ladybug. ¿Podréis resolver el asunto solos o requerís mi presencia?

A la heroína le sorprendió la cuestión. ¿De verdad estaba lista para enfrentarse a una amenaza verdadera?

—Llevamos ya bastante entrenamiento —intervino Rena—, creo que podremos.

—Sí —Ladybug asintió, reuniendo valor—. Blanc Hole, ¿te ves capacitada para ayudar?

—Me parece que sí —se estiró para comprobar sus articulaciones—, ¿y Carapace? ¿Está bien? —recordó que lo último que sintió fue a Nino llamándola.

—Bien, pero cansado y destransformado.

* * *

—Y... ¿Te gustan los patos?

—No estoy de humor, Noir.

Chat deshizo su torpe sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza y miró al techo.

—Escucha. No es tu culpa. De hecho, gracias a ti resolvimos muchas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? Por mi culpa, Nino y Luka están fuera de batalla.

—Canis se ofreció por sí mismo a perder su poder, estoy seguro de que él también sentía que algo malo pasaba —el gato le puso una mano en el hombro—, y no podrías haber evitado lo de Carapace. Juleka está bien ahora, Nino también. Llegaste a tiempo para que Nino pudiera descansar, piénsalo así.

—... No sé cómo Mari no acepta que te quiere —refunfuñó la gallina, casi inaudible.

—¿Has dicho algo? —por suerte, el gato no escuchó.

—No, nada —la de ojos miel le echó una sonrisa sincera—. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio. Me alegra tener un amigo como tú.

—No hay de qué, gallinita —ambos rieron. El Agreste de repente sintió una gran necesidad de hacer algo. Le pareció una estupidez, pero sintió que era lo correcto—. Oye, Alya, ¿qué piensas de Nino?

La Césaire se sonrojó ligeramente. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Yo... Uh, es un buen tipo.

—Puedes decirme la verdad —el rubio hizo contacto visual, tratando de analizar su expresión facial.

La morena sólo suspiró, rendida.

—Está bien, parece que Marinette tiene razón y es realmente obvio... —hizo una pausa, tomó aire—: él me gusta.

—Tonta —ante la contestación del gato, la portadora del gallo arqueó una ceja, confundida—. A él también le gustas.

¿Qué?  
El corazón de Aureum se detuvo, se saltó un latido y luego comenzó a latir muy rápido. Su cara se tornó muy roja, más que los ojos de Juleka.

—¿Q-q-qué dices? —murmuró—. Adrien, no bromees con eso.

—No bromeo, está loco por ti. No sabes cuánto anduvo a lamentar no poder ser tu Miraculous complementario.

No podía creérselo. ¿De verdad, de verdad era recíproco? Casi se desmaya. Chat tuvo que sujetarla.

Pero el momento de felicidad se terminó. Dos figuras femeninas arribaron.

Una vestía de morado y blanco, portaba una sombrilla. En cambio, la otra llevaba un látex rojo oscuro con diversas líneas negras, símbolo de mariposa, máscara y cabello negro azulado. La primera era claramente un akuma, pero, la segunda...

—Parece que se ha enfriado el clima, ¿eh? —saludó la de cabello en dos coletas.

Ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea. Pronto sus compañeros llegaron y enfrentaron el momento juntos.

—¿Quiénes sois? —inquirió demandante la mariquita.

—Oh, perdón por mis modales —rio excéntrica la de sombrilla—. Me presento, yo soy Stormy Weather, servidora de Hawk Moth. Y esta de aquí es Kōgō Lóng, la portadora del Miraculous del Dragón.

Los seis quedaron enmudecidos. ¿Aquello era realmente posible? No podía ser que Hawk Moth hubiese actuado tan rápido.  
Pero parecía ser verdad. En la frente de la misteriosa azabache, había un circlet rojo con una joya en forma de dragón chino.

—Lóng es dragón —informó en susurro Chat Noir.

—Gran ayuda, gato —le respondió la coneja, sujetando fieramente su martillo.

* * *

—Vamos, come...

—Intento reenergizarme lo más rápido que puedo, maestro —la pequeña criatura se hallaba comiendo aceitunas—, por favor, cálmese. Estarán bien.

Pero Wayzz sabía que no. Podía sentir un aura muy poderosa en el lugar. Igualmente, si asustaba más a Nino, este no se vería capacitado para batallar al cien por cien.

—Quiero ayudarles, hay gente que me importa ahí.

—Tranquilo, si la cosa se descontrola, están los profesores.

—... Tienes un buen punto.

Apretó el puño en señal de impotencia. Necesitaba urgentemente ir y poder ayudar, pero sabía que no podía exigirle más al pobre Kwami. Su relación era realmente buena, aunque a veces a Nino le sacaba de quicio lo formal que llegaba a ser.

* * *

—¿Tenéis miedo? —provocó Stormy Weather, sonriendo de forma altiva.

—Ni en tus sueños —contestó Rena Rouge con el mismo carácter.

—Atacad, entonces.

Ahí los caló. Ninguno se atrevía a atacar. El Miraculous del dragón era realmente poderoso, y más si estaba potenciado por los poderes de Hawk Moth.

En un momento, la villana lanzó una poderosa ventisca, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Los seis esquivaron y comenzaron con el desafío.

~~continuará~~

_THIS IS SPARTAAAA!_

_Ahre no bai._

_Esta vez quise meter salseo y desarrollar un poco más la relación entre Chat y Poule, además de que el Ninalya se aproxima..._  
_Hablando de aproximarse, por fin tenemos a la portadora Dragón. Temible, ¿eh? La reina del hielo acompañada de la reina del hielo._

_¿Qué estaba buscando Stormy?_

_¿Podrán enfrentarse solos al dúo gélido o necesitarán ayuda de los maestros?_

_¿Cuál es el poder especial de Blanc Hole? Pista: Nino ya lo dio a entender en el anterior capítulo._

_¿Llegará Nino a tiempo?_

_Transformaciones y significados:_

_Spots__on__: puntos en/puntos puestos/puntos encima/puntos encendidos._

_Claws__out__: garras fuera._

_Ears__up__: orejas arriba._

_Let's__pawnce__: juego de palabras con "__Let's__pounce__" (__saltemos__/vamos a saltar)" y "__paw__" (pata)._

_Comb__ on __buzz__: juego de palabras con "Come on buzz" (vamos a zumbar/venga, a zumbar) y comb (peineta)._

_Come __outta__ your shell: sal de tu caparazón._

_Preparing__fangs__: preparando colmillos._

_Beak me: __pícame__ (beak es pico, de gallo en este caso)._

_Etimología: _  
_Kōgō es emperatriz en japonés, pues Kagami es japonesa. Lóng es dragón en chino, pues su Miraculous es el dragón chino. Emperatriz dragón, haría referencia a que el dragón era el símbolo del emperador (mas irónicamente, no lo era de la emperatriz)._


End file.
